Kissing a green and silver serpent
by PauCev
Summary: HD Feelings are rissing more strongly now, what will they do to stop them? will they be able to? will they want to?... RR! PLEASE Chapter 19 iis up, the end! Yes ladies and gentlmen it's over!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy it!!  
  
Kissing A Green and Silver Serpent  
  
"Detention Granger!" Said Draco very slowly, as if he were enjoying every syllable he pronounced, making his drooling voice even more disgusting.  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever Draco. You are a Prefect, you can't give detention remember?" Hermione said, as if she were speaking to a 5-year boy "Is it too hard for you to remember your duties? If it is, I can go to Dumbledore and ask him to give the badge to someone else".  
  
"That's where you are wrong Granger; I have a note here from Professor Snape, I imagine you can read, inform yourself." His grin wider than ever "Meet me tonight at 10 in Professor's Snape office, Oh God, I'm going to take pleasure in this"  
  
He left, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron standing in the middle of the Great Hall, gaping open mouthed at the piece of paper that read:  
  
I PROFESSOR S. SNAPE, HEREBY NAME D. MALFOY, MY ASSISTANT DURING MY ABSENCE. HE SHALL TAKE CARE OF ALL MY BUSINESS AND HAS THE CAPACITY TO TAKE POINTS FROM ANY HOUSE AND GIVE DETENTION TO ANYONE HE THINKS DESERVES IT.  
S. SNAPE  
  
"This can't be happening" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to kill Snape, I swear I will!" Harry said clenching the note in his fist "We'll go to Dumbledore. Hermione you can't spend the night at Malfoy's mercy"  
  
"Mmmm Harry, if we murder Malfoy instead of Snape we kill two birds with one stone. We save Hermione and do the entire world a favor," Ron pointed out as they started to make their way to Gryffindor's Common Room.  
  
For the first time in a long time Hermione didn't tell her friends off for wishing to kill someone. She herself hoped Malfoy would have a mortal accident. But even with the prospect of a night with her worst enemy in a dungeon, she didn't regret slapping him; nobody insulted Dumbledore in her present without receiving what he deserved.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
"What is humiliating" Hermione thought as she slowly made her way down to the dungeons "it's that I fell into his trap. He was provoking us." But at least it had been her that had reacted. Harry or Ron locked in a room alone with Malfoy, which would no doubt end up in catastrophe.  
  
Knock Knock. "Come in Granger" that disgusting, drooling, voice said from behind the door. Hermione opened the door slowly, taking a deep breath. The office was as horrible and creepy as ever, but at least Malfoy had lit a couple of candles here and there.  
  
"He looks kind of attractive under this light- human, human, I meant to say human" Hermione though to herself.  
  
But those thought disappeared immediately as Draco opened his mouth. "Well we both know why you are here, I hope after tonight you learn to respect your superiors, mud" He had almost said Mudblood, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what that had been, and that made him uneasy.  
  
Hermione had to suppress the urge to slap him again, she was determined to show him that his words, and him, meant nothing to her. Unless of course he said something about the people she cared about, but if that happened, she already knew how to react. So instead of hitting him she said matter of factly "What I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"Kiss me". He was more surprised than her at his words. "Right, I said that only to see the look on her face, didn't I. DIDN'T I??" He thought desperately. Yes, that one had to be the reason; he couldn't bare the idea of kissing the school biggest bookworm.  
  
"Relax Granger, it's just a joke as if I'd lower myself to letting you kiss me. You'll have to. let me think. what would you detest more than anything in the world?"  
  
"Kissing you of course, I'd rather kiss Lord Voldemort's snake" She replied acidly.  
  
"Brave, aren't we? Saying the Dark Lord's name, challenging the man in power. Let's teach you a lesson. You say you'd like to kiss a serpent?? There you go. Serpentsoria" A green and silver serpent appeared on top of Snape's desk.  
  
"OK, if that what I have to do go leave this place." She bent down, in front of Draco's gaping face, and kissed the snake's head.  
  
Draco was speechless, he definitely hadn't seen that coming, of course he didn't heard Hermione muttering a spell to make her lips tactless; he was astonished by her bravery, or was it hatred, did she hate him so much to kiss a snake just to upset him? Because hate was the only reason why a girl would kiss a snake as far a he knew.  
  
"Can I go now?" She said triumphantly. She obviously knew what was going on inside Draco's head and overjoyed about it, but she didn't know how he had felt when he smelt her perfume only moments before.  
  
"Yes, whatever Granger.just.uh.watch your step, I'll be watching you" He declared, trying sound threatening, but failing horribly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
That night, they both went to bed thinking about the other, differently, but about the other none the less.  
  
She felt a sort of self-righteous satisfaction; she had showed him that nobody messed with Hermione Granger. Turning around in bed, she was positively glowing with pride. But little did she know that her smile was really due to another reason, and only realized what it was when she remembered the way he looked that night.  
  
He felt humiliated; a mudblood had gotten the best of him. Oh, only God knew how much he detested Granger. "But she'll know it soon; I'm going to take revenge for this". Yet, the same thing that had prevented him from calling Hermione a mudblood back at Snape's office made him shiver when he remembered the way her hair smelled and her eyes shined.  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to know what will happen next?? Then review and tell me what you think about. I won't continue it unless I receive reviews asking for it. Thanx A/N2: If you like cheesy, fluffy stories, read my other fics. They are pretty good. "Something There", "Stop crying your heart out", "The only thing she couldn't figure out", "The world will always welcome lovers" & "Against all odds" 


	2. What if the world changed?

Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent  
  
Chapter II: What if the World Changed?  
  
It was Tuesdays, two weeks after Hermione's detention, what meant double Potions and double transfiguration. For the first time in their lives Harry, Ron and Hermione were kind of happy to see Snape back. Now at least, Draco wouldn't be able to give them detentions.  
  
They were sited at their usual table at the back of the dungeon, the double period was nearly over; Ron and Harry, after giving Snape bottles full of their potion, were playing "hanged man" on a piece of parchment. Hermione looked at them and couldn't help but notice that, although she loved them very much, they were a bit immature for their age.  
  
With a sigh, she looked around the class and saw something very odd, she had to jerk back her head again to make sure what she had seen: Draco was staring in her direction. He had been acting weirdly after the night in the dungeon; he had stopped throwing insults at her when he saw them. You couldn't say he was acting nicely towards Hermione, but his attitude towards her had been definitely different; and now this. What was going on?  
  
"'Mione, C'mon. I don't want to be left alone in the room with Snape" Ron voice pulled Hermione out of her trance.  
  
"What? Did the bell ring already?" She said looking confused  
  
"Yes, like five minutes ago, where were you?" Harry added  
  
"OH, just thinking about. some changes I have to make to my transfiguration essay." She lied quickly  
  
"You'll never change 'Mione, that's why I lo-Like you" Ron said, his ears turning pink.  
  
If Hermione hadn't been so busy gathering up her things into her school bag, she would have found it hard to concentrate during their next class; two boys she though she knew acting weirdly was too much, even for her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Quiet please, I have an announcement to make" Professor McGonagall said as she entered the class. "As you know, next month is Hogwarts 125th anniversary, and to celebrate the occasion will we having a mask ball. As happened at the Yule Ball, it will be for fourth years onwards, although you may invite someone younger. May I remind you that is NOT an opportunity to loosen our respect for school rule and both professors and prefects will be controlling your behavior" she surveyed them all with a severe look and then said "Ok. Today we are going to start with human transfiguration."  
  
A cloud of exited whispering filled the class when Professor McGonagall turned her back to it and started writing on the blackboard.  
  
"Not another ball. The last one was a fiasco." Said Harry remembering what had happened two years previously.  
  
"I had a good time" Answered Hermione distractedly coping down what McGonagall was writing.  
  
"Mmm" Said Ron, clearly stopping himself from saying what he was thinking "It would be different this time, I'll make sure it will" He winked at Harry who didn't have the faintest idea what he meant by that.  
  
"Have someone in mind Ron?" Ask Dean who was sited with Seamus behind them.  
  
"You could say so" He reply mysteriously "What about you, it's obvious that Seamus is going to ask Lavender, he's been drooling after her since the beginning of the year". Sure enough when they turned, they saw Seamus looking at Lavender with a transfixed expression.  
  
"I may try Parvaty, dunno yet. What about you Harry, Cho perhaps?"  
  
"No way! No after what she did to me last year. I been thinking about someone lately. but won't tell yet. Don't want' to spoil it"  
  
"Come on mate" Ron said when Dean and Seamus where out of ear shot "Who are you going to invite? You can tell me."  
  
"Only if you go first"  
  
"OK, I was going to tell you anyway. but don't tell anybody. I found out that eeh, I've ehh been having feeling for eeehhh mmm eeeehhh Hermione" He said flushing furiously and glancing to his right, to make sure she hadn't heard.  
  
"That's great man! For how long now have you been hiding this from me?"  
  
"Since first year more or less"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I though we were friends. I'll never let you do my hair anymore, I can't trust you now" He said mocking a girl argument.  
  
"Well, you never told me you fancied Cho." he said pretending to be offended and laughing hysterically "OK, your turn"  
  
"Just promise you won't get mad."  
  
"Why would I get made, unless. Harry, do you want to go with Ginny?"  
  
"Yeahp. Should I start running now?"  
  
"No, that's great! If she has to go on dates, I suppose you are the best option, at least you won't hurt her"  
  
Hermione hadn't said a word during the whole class, this wasn't new as she always paid much more attention to professors than the boys did; but today, she was only half listening to Professor McGonagall talking about human transforming into plants. She was to busy thinking about the ball, thinking about something she couldn't say out loud. She wasn't the only one.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy had just heard about the Mask Ball and was having trouble concentrating on anything else but it. He had gone with Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball and had a fairly good time; but had only asked her because his father told him to (the Parkinson's were friends of the family) and he hadn't wanted to ask anyone. Now, everything was different. He fancied a girl. After many sleepless nights he realized that what he felt for muggle-born, bushy haired, bookworm Hermione Granger was exactly the opposite of what he was supposed to feel.  
  
Ever since she had shown him such courage and strength by kissing the serpent, he started to see her through different eyes. After two weeks of studying her, the way she spoke and moved, how she cared for her friends and helped them, the light in her eyes when she was passionate about something. She was a lovely creature, and he, Draco Malfoy, loved her.  
  
Oh yeah, he loved her, and it was pointless. He had been such an asshole towards her and her friends all their lives. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure she loves me back" he though miserably.  
  
He had to do something about it; he would burst if he didn't. He took a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
|Hermione, | |What if the world as you knew it | |suddenly changed? | |What if the grass was blue and the sky | |green? | |What if the last thing that you though | |would ever | |happen, happened? How would you feel? | |That's how I feel. Would you ever | |understand? | |Would you ever feel the same? | | | |Someone who loves you in secret |  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Hermione was doing her potions essay when heard a "tap, tap" on the window. She looked up and there was a fancy grey owl with a letter addressed to her tied to its leg. Who was writing to her? Except for her parents, her other correspondents were all with her at Hogwarts, if they needed to tell her something, they just had to walk down to the common room; and again her parents didn't have an owl. This was weird.  
But her surprise at receiving the letter was nothing compared to that when she read it.  
  
A part of her was shocked, and needed to find out who that letter was from. The other part of her the less rational and more sensitive wanted to scream and giggle loudly. She had a secret admire.  
  
"This is soooo romantic"  
  
".and strange"  
  
"Hey, don't spoil the moment; you haven't received such a romantic letter since Victor"  
  
" yes, but all the same, you have to know who is it from, it could be a joke, yes probably is a joke"  
  
"mmm, this isn't a good sign! I better go to bed before my inner voices take me to hospital"  
  
She went upstairs still thinking about the letter, and when she started to drowse off, her sensitive part took control and she dreamed about a masked prince who came to rescue her in his white horse.. A blond, masked prince..  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: OK, so. I know this chapter sucked! I'm kind of distracted. I promise next one would be much better. With a bit of romance inside it, at least.mmm and perhaps a bit of action?? You'll have to wait and see. But first please review. It's the only way to encourage me to continue with this story. 


	3. Failure of judgment

Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent  
  
Chapter III: Failure of Judgment  
  
If Hermione had thought that a new day would clear her mind, she was very much mistaken. After a night of uneasy sleep. With a green and silver serpent visiting her dreams, she woke up only to find a new and mysterious letter that read:  
  
If the world should end tomorrow  
I shall regret only one thing.  
Lacking the courage to tell you  
Who this is that loves you in secret.  
  
She could not believe that someone would write such things to her, her girlish self wanted to start jumping on her bed, giggling, sighting and drawing hearts all over the place. But her conscious self, the strongest part of her personality wanted desperately to know who this "secret admirer" was.  
  
She went down to have breakfast blessing her two best friends, they were boys, surely they wouldn't realize she was worried about something. But as she reached the Great Hall, she couldn't help but think that her judgment had been replaced with Neville's (A/N poor thing, I love him, but I needed someone to make a comparison). Two mistakes in less than twenty-fur hours was more than she could bear. She hadn't been sitting for fifteen minutes when Ron asked:  
  
"Is everything all right 'Mione?, you've been too quiet."  
  
"Hu? Oh, everything's fine. I was just thinking about - quickly, something they would never ask about- S.P.E.W" perfect, if there was a subject both would be glad of avoiding was that one. mmm, three mistakes? Third time lucky perhaps?  
  
"Oh yes, I've been thinking about that too... perhaps if we offered some kind of prize people would we more interested"  
  
Ok, her secret admirer was right, the world was upside down, the only things left to happen were Harry saying he hated quiditch and Goyle getting higher marks than she in potions. But the strangest thing of all happened while the three of them were leaving the great hall towards their History of Magic class.  
  
"Granger, wait, I need to talk to you". The three of them rounded instantly as they heard the familiar drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, both Harry and Ron fists raised just in case.  
  
"What is it Malfoy, you can't give detention anymore and I am not interested in anything that comes from you" She replayed acidly.  
  
"I would like a privet word with you, if you please" he said, as politely as he could manage, clearly restraining himself from being rude  
  
"You are nuts if you think we are going to leave Hermione alone with you" Ron said menacingly.  
  
"Weasley, I'm trying to have a word with the lady here, just that"  
  
"If it's just a word you can speak in front of Ron and Me..oh, no wait, you don't have a choice, if you really want to have a conversation with Hermione, you'll have to do it with us here"  
  
At that moment the bell rang, Harry and Ron turn to leave but Hermione didn't move, she was transfixed thinking about something; at this, her two best friends grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Only then she reacted and mumbled something like "thank you for that, boys" and went back to her silent thoughts. She supposed that the rumbling noises she was hearing were Ron's and Harry's voices insulting Malfoy, but she didn't care about that, she had more interesting things to think about: Did she had a secret admire or was that just a cruel joke? If she indeed had one, who was it? What on earth could Malfoy want with her? Had he just called her "lady" instead of "mudblood" or something more offensive? "Oh God, this is going to be a long day, I can tell". She turned towards the charms corridor but Ron stopped her.  
  
"I forgot my wand!"  
  
Well, at least something was right at the universe. "Ron, how on earth could you have forgotten your wand. we are at school for heaven's sake. seriously you should be more careful with that."  
  
"I know, save the lecture and lend me yours so I can summon it."  
  
"OK, here you are. But I still think you." She was cut off by the appearance of Malfoy who merely smirked at them and went away. Though, tit hadn't been his usual rude smirk, it had looked almost as a smile.  
  
"Wait, don't get carried away. the world is acting strange today, but there is no reason to start seeing impossible things all around the place".  
  
"Even though, you have to admit he has a charming little smile"  
  
"SHUT UP" She said that out laud, Ron and Harry looked at her as though worried abut her sanity ("well they are right to be worried, this inner vices are driving me crazy").  
  
"Eeem, 'Mione, you sure you are all right?"  
  
"Yes, fine. has your wand arrived?, can we go now?"  
  
"Yeap"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ok now, plan A failed, not that I'm surprised..but plan B will work, at least face one was successfully completed and she would never dare t reject to a teacher's petition."  
  
Draco Malfoy walked towards his DADA class very pleased with himself. He hadn't been able to talk to Hermione because of Weasley and Potter. But now she'd be her charms tutor, after he had convinced Flitwick that he really needed help with the subject and nobody in his house was a god teacher. F curse he had suggested Granger, she was after all his best student. and Draco "reluctantly" accepted.  
  
But his joy was muffled when Pansy Parkinson called him, the very moment he entered the DADA class.  
  
"Here Draco, I've saved you a sit so we could talk"  
  
He knew she wanted to talk abut the ball, "eeh, that was very thoughtful of you, but I have to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle. we'll talk later"  
  
Luckily for him a couple of minutes later the teacher entered and he could go back to thinking about how he had to act in front of Hermione. If he was to show Hermione he was a god person, someone she could fall in love with, then many things would have to change.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Luckily for Hermione it hadn't been a difficult charm class as they were just revising some basic points, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do anything as her mind wasn't anywhere near the charms room.  
  
When the bell rang, professor Flitwick called her, "I need a word with you Miss Granger"  
  
Assuming he had noticed her lack of attention, she went down t her desk, only to receive a major surprise.  
  
"Miss Granger, I received today the visit of a student who needs tutoring, would you mind giving him some extra lessons? As you are my best student and have some teaching skills I thought you'd be the best person for the, lets call it, job"  
  
"Oh, sure Professor, I'd we glad to help. who is he?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron and Harry looked furious  
  
"As you hear it, now I have to meet Malfoy three times a week to teach him charms"  
  
"You should have denied!"  
  
"I had already said yes. oh, this is going to be awful!"  
  
"We are not going to leave you alone in a room with Malfoy after everybody else is in the Common Rooms. will stay outside de classroom, ready t attack if you need any help" Said Ron  
  
"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. After all it was me who taught you and Harry most of the defensive spells you know!" Replied Hermione sounding somehow annoyed  
  
"I didn't mean to say you are not capable of facing Malfoy, but what if the tries to put you under the Imperious Charm?"  
  
"It is very unlikely for him to know how to use it. lets face it he is not a very skilled wizard. besides. we are at school, I'm not meeting him in Hogsmeade or somewhere were I could we attacked. On top of everything, I bet you anything that when he finds out who his tutor is he'll go to Flitwick and say he miraculously learned how to do charms!"  
  
"The lady has a point there, I don't think Malfoy would we very pleased to receive instructions for her. in fact now I think abut it, I would like to be his tutor. It could be very funny!"  
  
"Harry!" Said Hermione sounding like Mrs. Weasley, but hiding a smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione never knew it, but that one had been the fourth mistake her judgment had done the same day. Because at that precise moment Draco Malfoy was glowing with joy, sending a letter. After the owl had left he went to bed, thinking about the next day, when at 5 o'clock he would have his first encounter with Hermione.  
  
"Dear Draco, if you know how to play your cards, you'll be going to the ball with the most beautiful and intelligent with of the school"  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: So, there you go. a looong chapter. but do you think about it?? Tell me, plase!! I'm dying to know!!! 


	4. Enchanted by his eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. You should now by now.  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent  
  
Chapter IV: Enchanted by His Eyes  
  
Hermione awoke to find another owl waiting for her; she saw it was written with the same handwriting as the other two, quickly she took it from the owl and tear the envelop open.  
  
If the universe lost all its stars/  
  
And the rainbow all it's beauty./  
  
The flowers its perfume and color/  
  
My sadness wouldn't be as such/  
  
As if I found out you'll never love me/  
  
As much as I love you.  
  
She new it was kind of twee, but she couldn't stop her heart to beat faster than it normally did, neither could she help a smile to form on her lips when she finished reading. This was very confusing, and dangerous if it was all a joke. dangerous because a part of her was starting to wish she new who her "secret admirer" was.  
  
She tried hard not to think about all this because Harry and Ron would start asking awkward questions again, although she could always say she was worried about her private lessons with Malfoy, but anyway. she had underestimated her best friends and it had been a mistake, so she wouldn't do it again.  
  
She arrived at the great hall to find both of them talking about quiditch and just in time to receive her Daily Prophet. She was grateful towards her secret admirer for not sending his letters during breakfast; it would have been extremely hard to invent a sender, she just couldn't tell them who the letters were from.  
  
"What kept you?" Asked Ron as he saw Hermione  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to lay down a bit more today" She had prepared herself for this kind of questions  
  
"You know, you've been acting oddly lately. I think Harry and I are a bad influence to you"  
  
"I've been thinking it ever since I first met you. but I love you two too much to leave now"  
  
Ron, for some reason, blushed scarlet and open his mouth as to answer something, but though better of it and close it quickly, the color on his face becoming more pronounced. Hermione found this very strange as he always had a retaliation ready, and for a moment considered that the reason for Ron's face to match his hair was the fact that she had said "love"... But it didn't make any sense, surely they knew how much she cared about them, what they meant for her. So she shifted aside these thoughts and concentrated on having some breakfast, this was going to be another long day and she would need energy to face Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The day disappeared in a puff of smoke, and sooner than she wanted too, she was walking towards the charm's class at five to five. Now she understood how Harry had felt when he had had occlumency lessons with Snape. She shouldn't have nagged him so much, this was awful.  
  
She arrived to find that Malfoy was already there, not looking disgusted or angry or ready to shout an insult at her but sitting quietly, waiting for her, smiling yet again his charming smile.  
  
"I don't know why you are smiling. The least thing I want is to be here with you" She said as rudely she could, trying to avoid the jolt her stomach had done when she saw him.  
  
"Then why are you here?" He answered, was it sweetly?  
  
"Because I told Professor Flitwick I would, of course I didn't know it would we you the one I had to teach... Of course, you wouldn't understand it, you know nothing about what keeping a promise means, you have no integrity"  
  
OK, now she was freaked out. He hadn't reacted at her words, he just kept smiling. But the weird thing was that it wasn't a smirk, he didn't look as though he was making fun of her or trying to deceive her. In fact, it was one of the sincerest smiles she had seen, it extended to his grey eyes, which where exceptionally bright. She stopped her reasoning to look at him.  
  
He was kind of handsome: his blond hair fell elegantly over his forehead, his grey eyes matched perfectly with his hair and had a beautiful shape, he had some cute freckles on his nose and of course, his smile.  
  
She stood there, staring at him and only reacted when he grabbed his wand that had been laying on the desk and stood up; she moved to take hers but he stopped her, looking right into her eyes said  
  
"Relax 'Mione, I won't heat you". She didn't know why, but she believed him. she was enchanted by his eyes. He flipped he wand and the lights grew dimmer, another flip and a slow tune started to fill the room. He extended his hand, inviting her to dance, always looking into her eyes. For a moment she was on the edge of taking it, but the moment she broke eye, as she lowered hey face towards his hand contact she seemed to come to her senses.  
  
She couldn't believe herself. she run out of the room without saying a word. What had been all that about? Was she going mad? She had actually considered dancing with Malfoy?!?  
  
"I need to lie down. For a loooooooong time" She told herself as she arrived in front of the picture of the fat lady "Toreus" She said and climbed through the hole. Harry and Ron weren't in the common room, perhaps they were in the library; she didn't care, the last thing she needed now was them asking what had happened. So she went straight to her room.  
  
She tried to get to sleep right away, but the image of Malfoy wouldn't leave her mind, in her ears the sound of her voice calling her 'Mione. Something was rising inside her, and it wasn't hate or dislike, it was something very, very different.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Well, I didn't expect my first attempt to work" thought Draco as he made his way to the dungeon where Slytherin common room was, "but it could had been worst".she hadn't accepted his invitation, but for a moment when their eyes met, he was sure she had felt something similar to what he felt... "It's only a matter of time.What I have to do now is to write a letter"  
  
TO BE CONITNUE  
  
A/N: There you go, feelings rising. people exposing themselves in various ways.. You tell me what you think of it. The ball is approaching, who will go with whom? What will happen then?... you'll have to wait to know. but also, you'll have to review. THANKS! 


	5. A few things she dind't expected

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the place, or the lake!!  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent  
  
Chapter V: A few things she didn't expected  
  
Hermione was awake, but she dind't dare to open her eyes. If there was another of those owls waiting for her, she would go nuts. She didn't dislike the letters; on the contrary, the problem was that she was starting to fell for her secret admirer. And the worst of all was that after the previous night event she hag a feeling she knew who this person was.  
  
"That's impossible, Malfoy could have never written such beautiful words" One of her inner voices was saying.  
  
"Well, he did plan something extremely romantic last night" Said the one that always sounded like Parvaty.  
  
"Yes, but we don't really know which his real intentions were. Perhaps he was trying to trick us into something mean"  
  
"C'mon, didn't you hear the music?"  
  
But a soft hooting sound stopped Hermione's discussion with herself, and forced her to pen her eyes. Sure enough, there was an owl flouting above her head with a letter attached to her leg address to "The most beautiful Lady f the entire castle"  
  
With a deep sight she took it, but this time the owl didn't take off immediately, she stood there, looking at her as though waiting for an answer; So Hermione opened the envelop and read:  
  
By now you should know how much I love you, How I wish you'd love me  
as I do.How I wish I was brave enough to tell you who I am.I hide  
myself behind a mask of parchment, and in 2 weeks time I'll be hiding  
myself behind a real mask. Would you like to be the one who sees me  
first when midnight comes?  
  
I'll be waiting for your answer, send it with Bandy...  
  
Always yours,  
  
"Oh my God" Hermione said, aloud this time. She wasn't expecting that to happen! What would she do know?... One part of her wanted to say YES, I'LL GO T THE BALL WITH YOU, but. What if it was Malfoy the one behind the letters? What if it was only a cruel joke or a trap?  
  
Suddenly, she got an idea. She took parchment and her quill from the table next to her bed and wrote  
  
I can't give you and answer right now, but send Bandy back in three  
days time and you'll receive word form me.  
  
Hermione  
  
Re-reading the letter she though that it was kind of cold, considering all the sweet things his secret admirer said, but on second thoughts it occurred t her that if it was some kind of joke it was better not to look to interested. Besides, she had a plan and had to concentrate on putting it in action. It was Friday, She would see Draco during Potions, it wouldn't be hard t steal a piece of parchment written with his handwriting from him, the tricky part would be doing it without Harry or Ron or Snape realizing what she was doing.  
  
The answer to her problem came during breakfast in a rather annoying way, but helpful all the same. She arrived at the Gryffindor table together with Harry and Ron only to find everyone there talking about the approaching ball. The three of them sat down, and Hermione noticed that Ron had the look of someone gathering all his strength, preparing to do the most difficult thing of his life.  
  
"So 'Mione, now that Vicky is not here who are you going to go to the ball with?" Said Ron  
  
"Don't call him Vicky" She answered, her voice rising "For your information Ronald Weasley I'm perfectly capable of getting myself a partner. In fact, not that it matters to you, but I've been asken by someone. You see, there are people who can see beyond their noses, those who are not as terribly obtuse as you are!!" and with this she stood up and walked away of the great hall towards the dungeon.  
  
She new she had over reacted, it was true that Ron had touched an extra sensible nerve, and that she always reacted kind of strongly when she remembered what had happened before and during the Yule Ball, but this time she had crossed the line. Subconsciously she had created the perfect cue to leave the Great Hall alone, now she would arrive to the dungeons first, with a bit of luck Ron would be angry with her so he'd take as much time as he can to arrive there. Then, she would have the perfect opportunity to put her plan into practice.  
  
Although everything seamed to be working, she was feeling bad for everything she had said t her best friend. After all, Ron didn't have the fault for what Malfoy had done the night before, nor was he his Secret Admirer. She would have to apologize to him later. She opened her bag to check she had the letter she had received that morning when she heard movement behind her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had just arrived to the dungeon.  
  
"Had a little argument with Weasley, hadn't you 'Mione?" There he was again, using his sweet voice, the one that had enchanted her the night before, true he hadn't lost his foul way of asking, but even though.. She didn't dare to turn and look into his eyes again, it was t dangerous. "Is everything I can d t help you?" He continued.  
  
At that precise moment Harry and Ron arrived together with the rest of the Sixth year Gryffindors.  
  
"Is this piece scum bothering you 'Mione?" To her astonishment, it was Ron. He didn't look angry at all, on the contrary, he looked ashamed of himself, and as always, ready to defend her from anyone or anything.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle started to crush their fists against the back of their hands but Malfoy stopped them, "Weasel, I wasn't upsetting her. I don't have the power y make a woman cry as you do!" And with this he entered into the classroom.  
  
"I." Ron started but as Snape had just arrived he couldn't finish his sentence. The three friends headed towards their sit at the back, Hermione passed next to Malfoy without daring to look at him. Once they had taken their sit, Ron leaned towards Hermione and said very quietly "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened. I need to talk t you in private, would you come with me for a walk after this class?"  
  
Hermione felt so sorry for the way she had acted that she agreed to go with him.  
  
The only positive thing that could be said abut that class was that Hermione was able t steal what she needed. She was starting to think she'll have to wait for Care of Magical Creatures, when Neville's cauldron exploded and the whole class turned to look who Snape sorted out the mess. Hermione took advantage of this moment of distraction and using a summoning charm she managed to take a piece of parchment written by Malfoy.  
  
The moment the bell rung, Harry- who obviously knew of Ron's plan- took his bag and left with Seams and Dean without a word to the other two. Ron looked nervously at Hermione for a moment and then took her hand. Hermione, even though this movement took her by surprise, wasn't taken aback and hold Ron's hand firmly as they walked out f the classroom, strangely aware of Malfoy looking at them.  
  
They walked in silence, hand in hand, until they reached the grounds. Once outside, Ron took her to a rock near the lake where they both sat. It was a fine and cool autumn day; Hermione shivered in the breeze and Ron got his arm around her, both still in silence. Ron too scared to talk, Hermione too surprised at how ward his arm felt.  
  
"Mmmm, well. I. brought you here to talk. so. First of all I wanted to apologize for what I said during lunch. I swear I didn't mean to say it like that.. It's just that. this is difficult and I."  
  
"Ron, it's OK, I should be the one who apologize. I over reacted. Yu know you have a gift to say the exact thing that hurts me most, only because you say the truth. I mean, I know I'm a bookworm who nobody would ever think of inviting t the ball."  
  
"'Mione, Are you nuts? You are much more than that. And, now you touch the subject. The real reason I acted as an idiot today is because I want to ask you to the ball and don't know how to do it" He said blushing so furiously his freckles disappeared  
  
At this last words Hermione's mouth fell open, so that's why he'd been acting so weird lately.She couldn't believe it, in fact she didn't know what to believe or feel. She had always though that her feelings of unease when Ron mentioned Fleur or said something about Victor had been only because of their mutual chemistry to fight; but now, at his words a completely new range of possibilities had opened in front of Hermione, Did she have a crush on him? All those times they had fought about silly things, was because they liked each other as something more than friends? What about his Secret Admirer? For the second time in two days she stopped her reasoning to examine a boy's face.  
  
Ron too was handsome, but in a different way, he wasn't elegantly handsome but in a more roughly way. His eyes were dark and warm; his smile was cheeky and contagious. He wasn't gangly any more but from Quidditch practice he had developed a great body. And she loved him, as a friend, she loved his jokes, his tenderness, his bravery, his way of finding the exact words to comfort her.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to go with me. but please say something" Ron's depressed voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione blinked and smiled.  
  
"Oh Ron, that was so. you!" It hadn't been sweet or romantic; it had been exactly how he was and how she loved him. "I'd love to go to the ball with you, but I can't say yes yet. I just need to find a couple of things out. Don't get depressed, it has nothing to d with you!... You know I really like you. but you'll how to wait for my answer"  
  
"So, you don't hate me for ruining our friendship?" He said his face lightening  
  
"No, f cruse I don't hate you!" And she gave him a little kiss n the cheek "Now we should go back inside, the break is about to be over"  
  
By the time they arrived to the Charms class, Hermione had completely forgotten abut Malfoy's parchment and about what had happened the previous night. She had too many things to think about now to worry about him. But when she opened her bag and saw the piece of parchment all came back to her. What she had felt when she had looked into Malfoy's eyes, how sweetly her name sounded when he pronounced it.  
  
"Oh my" She though desperately as she looked left and saw Ron smiling, happier than she had ever seen him "I'm in deep trouble"  
  
TO BE CONTUNIE  
  
A/N: Oh no, I smell a love triangle!! Interesting twist, don't you think? As a matter of fact, what do you think? I'd love to continue receiving your opinions! So, why don't you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?? 


	6. The new plan

A /N: I'm back! I know this has taken a lot of time, but I was ion holydays so. Anyway this is a short chapter, but don't despair (LOL) I'm already working in the next chapter so I should upload it soon enough. In the mean time you can entertain yourselves with this one! Enjoy, and as always: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the places or anything but the plot  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter VI  
  
The New Plan  
  
"What on earth am I going to do now? How on earth could I have forgotten about my secret admirer?"  
  
"Well, perhaps that means that you care more about Ron than whoever it is. I mean, he flew right out of your mind the moment Ron passed his arm around you"  
  
"Yes, that does make sense. But why does my heart beats like mad every time I re-read those letters then. And ever worst, why do I feel butterflies when I remember what Malfoy did?"  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Common Room pretending to read a book while she tried to sort her feelings out. Once again, as so many times before, they were the last ones to leave the Common Room, even Harry was gone tonight; only she and Ron were there. She glanced at her friend, who was finishing a charms essay with a bit of a frown on his face, making he look incredibly cute.  
  
She had never though Malfoy cute, she found that was completely different what she felt towards him, kind of more passionate and romantic. Perhaps she was confusing what she felt for Ron, perhaps she only loved him as your best friend, perhaps he got her with her guard low on that rock by the lake and get her all confused.  
  
Well, if that was true she would have to find a way to make sure of it, as to be able to stop things soon, she cared very little about hearting Malfoy, but she couldn't bring herself to break Ron's feelings. And she could only think of a way to find out, she didn't like breaking the rules, but if it was for her best friend peace of heart. she stared at the moon with a sight..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The moon stared back at him. He felt strangely empty, a sort of emotion that he had never had before, the sort of emotion he knew was connected with un-corresponded love. The image of her beautiful smooth hand graving Weasely's, and worst the idea of her kissing him lovely on the cheek as the stood up from that rock.  
  
Once or twice during the past week he had wondered whether Hermione liked someone else, but on those occasions he had though that Potter would be his strongest rival, not Weasley. What did that red-hair idiot had to be the one she choose?  
  
"She hasn't chosen him yet. She didn't say NO to your invitation" said a comforting voice in the back of his mind "Perhaps she's just confused and doesn't want to hurt Weasley. After all she didn't kissed him, she just gave him a friendly, meaningless peck on the cheek"  
  
He didn't really believe these last words, even though they did bring a bit of hope to his chest. There was the slight possibility they were true. He would just have to work harder on his attempt. He would not loose the woman of his dreams for a stupid kiss she gave to an idiot boy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione closed her book and cleared her throat; Ron looked up at her clearly glad at an excuse to abandon his work.  
  
"Mmm Ron, I've been thinking." She supposed it was better to tell him at least some part of what her heart was concealing. "Well, the thing is. I really really really like yo8u, I do. But we de fight a lot and. well, it occurred to me that perhaps we should go on a date before we decide whether to go together to the ball or not".  
  
To her surprise and relief, he didn't look crest fallen, on the contrary a grin spread on his freckled face.  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose you can put it that way. I just don't want to ruin things between us. Harry and you mean the world to me, so I would like to do things right. Don't' you think?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"You know what? I think it's a great idea. In that way if be do function as a couple we would have some experience together, so that the Mask Ball won't be our first date and we will be able to enjoy it freely"  
  
This worse cause opposite feelings to rose inside Hermione's chest: On one hand, the fact that Ron was s enthusiastic about them as a couple made her extremely nervous (what if she found out she didn't feel the same way? How would she tell him?). And on the other hand, it was incredibly sweet the way he though about them, it gave her the impression that he had planned this (or at least dreamed about it) before. Moreover, she found herself grinning at the idea of both of them sitting alone at the Three Broomsticks, holding hands, maybe even kissing.  
  
"So, you'll come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow then?"  
  
"But tomorrow is not a Hogsmeade week. Wait a mo' you want to nick into Hogsmeade without an authorization? Who are you and hat did you do with 'Mione?"  
  
She grinned, "Could you ask Harry for his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map?. We can go after lunch"  
  
"Sure!" He said excitedly "Well then, I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow". He doubted for about a second, then she walked towards her and hugged and kissed her in the cheek ,then turn and left to the stair case that leaded to the boy's rooms, leaving her standing there, with a twinkling sensation running down her body.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: So, what do you recon will happen? Who would she choose? I already know. Do you feel like guessing??. Anyway please tell me what you think about it!  
  
Oh yes, thanx a bunch for all those who did review the previous chapter. 


	7. The Date

A/N: Here I am again, you can't complain. I have updated much sooner than usually. So here you go. Read, enjoy and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess! I own nothing!  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter VII  
  
The date  
  
Hermione awoke early on Saturday, she was as nervous as she had been during her first OWL, the prospect of going on a date with Ron to find out whether she was in love with him or if she only loved him as a friend was terrifying. She had no idea who this was going to end, the only thing she could hope was that the outcome wouldn't hurt neither of them.  
  
After laying in bed for a while she decided to go down to have some breakfast, although she was quite sure she was not going to be able to eat anything, her stomach was full of butterflies again. But she never reached the Great Hall, she arrived at the Common Room she found Ron sitting on an armchair facing the door through which Hermione had just passed.  
  
"Morning" he said brightly "I was waiting for you, so we can go to have lunch together"  
  
"Oh" Again he had caught her with her guard low "mmm, sure" She said taking the hand he was extending towards her.  
  
They made their way towards the Great Hall in silence; she noticed he kept glancing at her through the corner of his eye. This was not what she had expected to happen, but so far there was no damage in her plan, she knew she wouldn't be able to find anything out unless they were alone.  
  
It was to early for the hall to be packed with students, there were only a dozen of them sprinkled in the four tables, Hermione was grateful for this, she didn't want the whole school to see her hand in hand with Ron, she wasn't embarrassed or anything but as she wasn't sure what her feelings towards him were she thought it was probably better to keep it for themselves (and Harry who was most likely to know even more than she did by now).  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Of course, she hadn't counted that one of the early-wakers was Draco Malfoy, who at the sight of them had lost all his appetite. This couldn't be coincidence; it was the second time in two days he had seen her with that idiot holding her hand. If she kissed him again, if he dares to lay his lips on any part of her I'll kill him. he though angrily. However luckily they just sit on the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly (too animatedly)  
  
"Draco, are you even listening to what I'm trying to explain you?" Said Montague. The formal reason for him being up so early was that he had Quiditch practice that morning; the real one was that he hadn't been able t sleep at all thinking on how to get Hermione to accept his invitation. He hadn't dared to send another letter in case it annoyed her (she had so coldly said he had to send another letter by Monday), so it had been difficult to try and persuade her, especially after the fiasco of the charms lessons.  
  
"Yeah, something about, me and the Quaffle?" He said absentmindedly  
  
"Seriously Draco, you need to concentrate on getting the Snitch before Potter does. We are going to devote an hour of today's practice to snitch catching. If he beats you one more time I swear I'll chuck you out of the team, no matter how many Firebolts your father can get, got it?" Said Montague, but his seeker thoughts were again on a certain bushy haired Gryffindor and he wasn't able to get any more answers from him.  
  
"So, it looks as though I'll have to leave my plan for tomorrow.Anyways, on the bright said I'll have more time to prepare it" He though dimly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table a couple was getting up, talking in low voices.  
  
"So, we'll go to the library now, we need to act as though nothing out of the ordinary is going to happen today"  
  
"Yeah, and after lunch." Finished Ron grinning broadly.  
  
She couldn't help to noticed, even with all the uneasy feelings that were rumbling in her chest, that he looked very attractive indeed. Perhaps. Could it be?  
  
"Stop it, will you" She though angrily "If you start thinking those things you'll never be able to discover what to really feel towards the guy"  
  
"Ok, ok. but even you can deny he has a gorgeous smile."  
  
The rest of the morning went by pretty uneventful and before she knew, lunch time had come. She expected this part of the day to be as quiet as the rest had been, but again she hadn't counted on Malfoy's ability to disturb her. Although she had to admit that lately he had change his tactics, and she wasn't sure why he was acting so strangely. The only thing she knew was that every time he showed her his charming smile or when their eyes met, even if it was for only a second, she felt as though everything around her disappeared and in her world only Draco Malfoy existed. And that, she was sure, was not something good. But the most disturbing fact was that she was pretty certain Malfoy had exactly the same feeling; it was as though a special connection rose between them.  
  
"Mione, Are you ok?" Said Ron, sounding worried and following Hermione's eyes to see what she was looking at. His gaze met Malfoy and his expression changed immediately: he looked as though he wanted to fulminate Malfoy with his eyes. Then he turned back to face Hermione.  
  
"Don't let him running our day" He said, clearly he though Hermione's expression was of disgust or loathing. "Anyway, you never said what happened in that charms lesson, was he horrible to you? Did he do anything to hurt or upset you? Did he call you a mudblood?" He said his tone and temper rising with every word.  
  
"Oh, no. he. didn't turn up. I suppose he found out that I was the one teaching him and he simply decided to let me waiting"  
  
"Oh, well, better then. mmm should we be going then?"  
  
"Yes, let's go now, everybody seam to be here. Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes. I thought we could cover with the invisibility cloak in the cupboard near the staircase and then walk towards the statue"  
  
"Not a bad idea you know" She said impressed and again she had the distinct impression he had planned this very carefully.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade half and hour later, managed to get out of Huneydukes unseen and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Once in there they ordered two butterbeers and sat in a table at the back of the shop (just in case any professor went there).  
  
"So." He said  
  
"Yeah." She nodded, it was awkward. They had been alone before, and always had something to talk about, but now it was different. She couldn't find anything to say and had to admit that Ron had been right: if this actually worked she was glad this uncomfortable moment didn't occur at the ball.  
  
Finally it was Ron who broke the silence, he mentioned something about auror training and they started t talk about their future, that Dumbledore's plans to stop Voldemort then. and between nervous laughs and uncomfortable silence the afternoon passed. All in all they were having a good time, so it came as a shock when Hermione look at her watch and realized that they had been in the pub four hours.  
  
Again they managed to get inside the passage with none noticing them.  
  
"Will you stop worrying 'Mione, I tell you that old warlock didn't see us"  
  
Nut Hermione had other things in her mind, their date was over and she hadn't found out what she felt for Ron, he would probably ask her whether she'd be her partner for the ball and she didn't have an answer, or an excuse to solicit more time.  
  
They arrived at the end of the tunnel and Hermione was about to climb out of the statue when Ron grabbed her hand with a soft "wait"  
  
"Oh no, he is going to ask me now. what should I do?" She though desperately  
  
But Ron didn't ask her anything, he didn't speak at all; Hermione turned, their noses were inches from each other and Ron was getting nearer and nearer.  
  
The kiss was sweet; she couldn't say she didn't like it but. It was a strange feeling, something didn't feel right. And the moment they broke apart she knew he had felt the same. "Mmm, Ron."  
  
"I know, it was like kissing Ginny" He said in an apologetic tone "But, I don't understand. I'm sure that I love you and I was pretty sure this was going to be the most glorious moment of my life"  
  
"Ron, I love you too. You are my best friend and the person I care about the most. Perhaps we know each other too well and we are not meant as a couple"  
  
"Yeah, well I tell you what, from this moment I adopt you as my second little sister. So I will always be there for you, and you'll always be there for me. Deal?"  
  
"Oh, that's really sweet! Deal then" She said, hugging him tightly, a twinkling sensation running down her body, but this time she knew it was only because she was hugging the most special person she had ever met, the one she will always forever, as her best friend.  
  
TO BE CONTUNIE  
  
A/N: So, it looks as though she was able to solve one of her problems. But she still has to find pout who her secret admirer is and why she can't look at Malfoy as she used to. And we also have to see what Draco is planning! Will she accept his invitation? Will she discover who he is? While we wait for the answers, PLEAE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.. THANX :o) 


	8. Just a coincidence?

A/N: Wow, three chapters in 3 days, you can't complain, I'm really loving this story!! Hope you enjoy it to. And don't forget to Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know!  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter VIII  
  
Just a Coincidence?  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in together to the Common Rom, both smiling clearly fond of each other. Harry was sitting in their favorites armchairs by the fire.  
  
"So, are my best friends a couple now?" He asked beaming at them  
  
"No really" Said Hermione, "we've decided we love each other too much to ruin our friendship" she added hastily seeing Harry's disappointed face  
  
But Harry still looked sad and confused so Ron said "Yeah, I had adopted her as my little sister, we are ok the way we are" he shrugged. Apparently the sight of them looking happy was enough for Harry, even if he didn't understood what they were talking about  
  
"And talking about my little sister, I think you own me a conversation" Said Ron  
  
And with that they retreated to a pair of armchairs at the back of the Common Room, talking in whispers. Hermione was halfway in her usual cry of "boys" when she remembered something.  
  
"Malfoy's parchment, with all this I completely forgot to check whether his handwriting matched with my secret admirer's" She waved good night to her best friends and dashed up to her room; half a minute after she was on her bed, the hangings were shut and she was rummaging in her bag for two pieces of parchment: the letter and the one she had stolen from Malfoy.  
  
"Lumos" she muttered to her wand. "There you are"  
  
She stretched both pieces of parchment and put one next to the other, looking carefully at them. At first sight the handwritings didn't look the same; but Hermione wasn't disappointed, he would probably change his handwriting, so she started to check, letter after letter to find a clue that would tell her if they belonged to she same person.  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't look as if it belonged to Malfoy. Well it's too neat to be from Crabbe or Goyle or from any of Malfoy's gang, (all of them are as thick as a troll). So I suppose I can accept the invitation then" She reasoned with himself.  
  
She pulled the covers open and got inside them, feeling weird. She didn't realize at that moment, but the reason for her to be feeling that way was because a part of her had expected the letter to be from Malfoy..  
  
That night she slept as she hadn't ever since the first letter had arrived, obviously he mind was in peace now she had arranged everything with Ron. Although it had presented her with a very strange dream in which she was sounded by roses and flouting masks. And when she awoke on Sunday morning, she found a bunch of crimson roses lying on her bed side table. No note, nothing indicating who they were from; however, Hermione had a shrewd idea who had sent them.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco was again one of the first students to arrive at the Great Hall; he knew that Hermione usually awoke early to make best use of the library while it was empty, so he was hopping to get a chance to speak with her alone. He had intended the same yesterday, but Weasley had ruined his plan, but today something told him that today he would be alone.  
  
And sure enough, a couple of minutes after he had finished reading the Daily Prophet, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table and unfolding her issue of the newspaper. She looked very beautiful, even when she was clearly worried about what she was reading. Weasley and Potter were nowhere to be seen, she was completely alone at the table, it was his opportunity to talk to her.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione" He said in his most charming voice  
  
She turned around, frowning "What is it Malfoy?"  
  
"I just wanted to have a friendly chat"  
  
"Yeah sure, you really think I buy that?" But her heart was beating fast, the Hall around them was dissolving  
  
He sat down and smile at her "Listen, I know why you don't trust me. but I can't hurt you with all the teachers here, really I just want talk". He had a point there, and his eyes were so deep, she could see there were sincere and (she couldn't believe it) kind.  
  
"Ok then, what is it that you want?" She tried to be rude, what her vice sounded as weak as her legs felt  
  
"I just wanted to apologies for all the times I've been horrible to you, for being so stupid and because it has taken me so much to realize how beautiful you are, how perfect you are." His left hand was running down her hair and stop at her neck, his right hand was holding her by the waist, his eyes looking into hers. He was going to kiss her, and she couldn't step backward, she didn't want to, she.  
  
Their lips were inches apart when a distance noise brought them back to reality, she looked around to see what had caused the noise (and if anybody had seen her, with Malfoy so close), there was nobody around, nor the source of the disturbance was to be seen. She turned to look at Malfoy; he was still there, smiling at her but in a disappointed way. He tried to speak again, but the connection was broken.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy" She said before he had the chance to say anything.  
  
Knowing it wouldn't be a wise move to discussed he got up, winked at her and left the Great Hall, leaving her alone with too many things to think about and no strength to do it.  
  
She stayed there, staring at the bowl of cereal in front of her, but not really seeing it.  
  
"I can't stand these things to happen anymore. What is wrong with him? What, in the name f heavens, is wrong with me?!?" And then, she noticed something, there was a crimson roe petal next to the where Malfoy had been.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room smiling to himself, his plan had almost worked, he hadn't got to kiss her, but he knew by now that she had wanted him to. And she was sure to find the petal. In her note she had told him to wait till Monday to send the next letter, but she hadn't mentioned that he couldn't send presents. And with this though he grabbed a package from his school bag and went to the Owlery.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione didn't understand, she had got to the conclusion yesterday that Malfoy wasn't her secret admirer, but now he left behind him a petal from the roses she had been sent that very morning. Well perhaps it had been there from before Malfoy sat and she hadn't seen it. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. But Hermione had never believed in coincidences.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? Didn't you like it. Please tell me, I'm dying to know!! :0) 


	9. A friend's advice

A/N: So, I felt like writing today, hehehe. Anyway, this chapter is kind of pointless. Nothing very crucial happens but this story needed a girlish touch, don't you think? ENJOY!! And REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I only own Bandy and the plot!!  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter IX  
  
A Friend's Advice  
  
Hermione had intended to use the library before lunch, but after what had just happened she was sure she was not going to be able to concentrate on anything. Her new idea was to go to her room and knit some elf clothe, that was an excellent distraction, she would free her mind from Malfoy and crimson roses getting her ready to d some homework after lunch.  
  
However, the moment she entered her room she regret it, above her four- poster Bandy was flouting with a little package tied to her leg.  
  
"Oh my." sighted Hermione as she sat on her bed to release the parcel and unwrap it. Again there wasn't a note but she knew the owl by now, and the absence of a letter confirmed her suspicions about who had sent the flowers, it all came down to one person: her secret admirer.  
  
She opened the package to find a little black box that looked as if it was from a jewelry, and inside it a pair of silver earrings, shaped like a star and with a little emerald on each of its tips. She didn't like Slytherin colors, but when she tried them on and looked at her reflection on the mirrors noticed that the emeralds had change into little zephyrs to match her blue t-shirt.  
  
"Wow, they are incredible!" She couldn't believe someone had given her a present like that, they sure to cost a fortune  
  
"I can't keep them"  
  
"Why not?" Asked the mirror "They look great on you"  
  
"Don't they?... No, no I can't" She took them off and turned to tie the little box back on Bandy's leg but she was gone.  
  
"I suppose that means you get to keep them" Said the mirror  
  
"I suppose" She answered uncertainly  
  
She had something else to think about now; she completely dismissed the idea of knitting. Tomorrow she had t give her secret admirer an answer, and what was she going to tell him.  
  
"It's time to consult my councilor. I didn't feel like doing homework anyway"  
  
She went to the room that read "Fifth years", she knocked and entered. "Ginny are you here?"  
  
"'Mione, come in. It is high time you came.When were you intending to tell me you went on a date with my brother?!!"  
  
"Gin, when I finish telling you all that has happened to me in the last 5 days you'll probably have forgotten about my date with Ron. Come into my room with me, I have things to show you too. Believe me, I've never needed your advice so much!"  
  
An as soon as they were both comfortably sitting in Hermione's bed, surrounding by packs of sweets and a couple of butterbeers (hey, where have you seen two friends chatting about boy without supplies?) she launched into the story, she told her best friend about the letters, charms classes with Malfoy, how oddly he had been acting lately, the whole Ron thing, and she finished with what she felt every time Draco looked at her in the eye and what had happened that very morning. When she finished Ginny was gazing at her, her mouth was hanging open and she looked as though she had forgotten how to talk.  
  
"Wow, I." She shook her head vigorously as to recover from the shock of Hermione's stories and said "First of all: I'm really sorry you are Ron aren't meant to each other I always embraced the idea of us being sisters"  
  
"Yes, Gin me too. but we can moan about that later. What do you reckon I should do about the rest?"  
  
"You're right, there are more pressing matters. Well if I were you I would accept this mystery man's invitation. It would add a little excitement t this ball. Don't you think?"  
  
"But, what if it's all a cruel joke"  
  
"I doubt it is, in the fist place nobody would spend so much money on a pair of earrings for a joke, and secondly because the only person mean enough to do something like that is Malfoy and you have said you didn't think he was your secret admirer"  
  
"Fair point!" Hermione said smiling at her best friend.  
  
"I tell you what, a friend of Michel won't have a date to the ball, he is just too shy to ask anyone out. A real pity, he's very handsome. So I'll talk to him and if this turns out to be a joke he'll be your date. What do you think?"  
  
"But what if it isn't a joke, he won't have a date then"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about Tom. Trust me, this is the only way he can get a date. He won't be at all disappointed. In fact he would probably be relieved because he won't have to dance in front of the whole school. The thing is, he owns me a favor. so." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Ok then" Said Hermione sounding much happier "Ginny, you are my lifesaver. What would I do without you?"  
  
"You'll be locked up in the library the whole day" Ginny said jokingly "But bare in mind this, if you ever take so much time t tell me a thing like this, I'll kill you. S I want to know exactly what you write to your secret admirer and what he answers, got it?"  
  
"I promise!" Said Hermione with her hand on her chest. But she had already broken her promise, because she hadn't mentioned to her friend that after what had happened during breakfast she know though that Malfoy wasn't as bad as they believed. However she would kiss the snake again, without the spell to make her lips tactless, before saying it aloud.  
  
The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking and giggling about the upcoming ball, Ginny's chances on Harry asking her to g with him, what they were going to wear. Hermione couldn't believe how Lavenderish she was acting, but it felt nice to abandon her book-warm role  
  
A/N: Hermione has made a decision, what will happen when she finds out who her secret admirer is? You'll have to wait to know. but please, make my day and review! =0) 


	10. The answer to his letter

A/N: I know, I can't believe it either! I'm posting a chapter every day. I hope you are taking advantage of this; I'm not sure how long this will carry on.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, yes yes, bla bla. You know.  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter X  
  
The answer to his letter  
  
Hermione was so used to waking up to the soft hooting sound of an owl, that when she heard it on Monday morning she merely rolled over and tried to keep sleeping; but Bandy hooted again, and she didn't want her roommates to awake, the would be overexcited at the news that she was receiving secret letters at the crack of dawn and she really didn't feel enduring Lavender's and Parvaty's shrikes and giggles this early in the morning. Besides they would probably tell the whole school and that included Ron and Harry, she had decided long ago to keep this whole affair in secret; there was no other choice. and with a sight of resignation she step out of bed and slowly and quietly walked to the desk near the window. Bandy didn't have a letter for her this morning; she was perched on her four-poster waiting for her reply.  
  
Hermione had written it last night, with Ginny's help. It hadn't been easy, she had spent half her life writing letter to Harry, Ron, and Viktor but she had never sent a letter agreeing to do something with someone not knowing who this person was. She didn't wish to sound too excited, but she didn't want to be rude or appear as if she wasn't interested at all; in the end. The two friends managed to produce a letter that expressed what and how she wanted it. She re-read it for the last time before sending it.  
  
Dear Secret Admirer,  
I'm sorry toy had to wait three days for my replay, but given the special circumstances I hope you can understand the reasons of this delay. My answer to your invitation is yes, I would like to go t the Mask Wall with you. But as I don't know who you are, you'll have to find me. I'll be waiting next t the statue of William the Warlock at 7:45 PM. Please don't keep me waiting.  
Yours Faithfully  
Hermione  
P.S: Thanks a lot for the earrings and the roses, they  
are lovely!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco re-read the letter for the tenth time in a row, he couldn't believe it she had said yes!  
  
"Ok now you have six days to convince her that you have changed, that you are a good person and that you really love her; otherwise, the moment you take off the mask she would run away after she had jinxed you".  
  
This was the most difficult part of his plan, even though he was quite sure that Hermione felt something similar to what he did when they were alone (that is to say when Potter and Weasley weren't near), particularly when they were looking at each other; but that meant nothing, it was probably only passion and Hermione was an intelligent witch, she wouldn't confuse sparks and chemistry with love, and she'd never have a relationship r even kiss someone to whom she only felt an "animal attraction". No, if he wanted to share with her more than the ball night he would have to show her his new, real self, and he would have to start now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So, did you send it?" Asked Ginny eagerly the moment Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sent what?" Said Harry curiously  
  
"A letter to. aaee the Daily Prophet, because they published a very offending article about. house-elves" Hermione lied quickly; she wasn't sure if Harry had believed it or not, but the moment he turned and started talking to Ron about quiditch she nodded and winked at Ginny.  
  
"Did he send anther letter or something" Ginny whispered  
  
"No, he just sent Bandy"  
  
"You sound disappointed"  
  
"Yeah, well. I was kind of hoping he'll send another of those romantic letters. I got used to them, and. Which girl wouldn't like receiving romantic notes?"  
  
"I know what you mean! How I wish someone would ask me to the ball" Ginny sighted, and for some reason she looked toward where Harry and Ron were  
  
"Gin, do you still like him? I though you were over him!"  
  
"I though that too, but the more I get to know him, the more I like him"  
  
Ginny sighted again staring at Harry, and Hermione took her chance to glance at the Slytherin table, there he was lost in his own thoughts looking as charming as ever.  
  
"How I wish he was thinking about me. Stop it Hermione. It's Draco Malfoy you are thinking about, the disgusting, filthy, foul idiot that had put all his energy into making your, Ron's and Harry's life a living hell"  
  
"But.May be, he has changed. He's been acting differently, almost kindly" Said one of the voices that had developed inside her brain ever since the first letter arrived, and at that very moment he smiled and winked at her. She shock her hear and looked away quickly.  
  
Harry was talking (it seamed to Hermione rather nervously) to Ginny, who was blushing furiously. Ron was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing to distract her here, and she needed to get away from Malfoy before something bad happened. Thus she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. She still had fifteen minutes before lessons started; perhaps she could walk around the lake, the cool breeze of the morning would clear her mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"She's leaving, and alone. this is a perfect opportunity to talk to her" Draco though eagerly as he saw Hermione leaving Gryffindor Table. He two stood up and followed her quickly. He reached the front doors and saw that she was sitting in the same rock she had been with Weasley.  
  
Draco had walked a few steps into the grounds toward the lake when he heard a high-pitched vice behind him, it was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Draco, have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to talk to you. you know, about the Ball"  
  
"Oh, yes. Now you mention it" He was about to release a storm over his head but he didn't care, the only thing he cared abut was Hermione.  
  
But Pansy interrupted him "We'll go together right? I know it's silly of me, but I just wanted to make sure, as you've been acting so weirdly lately"  
  
"Yeah, well, no. I have already asked someone else, and she had agreed to come. But I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle will be delighted to go with you"  
  
"YOU WHAT? Draco Lucius Malfoy, you can't do this to me!! You just wait. You'll pay for this" She stormed at him, turned around and entered the castle still cursing him.  
  
He had seen this coming, but she couldn't intimidate him. She would probably write to his father, but she didn't know it was Hermione Granger the one he had invited; he was safe until she found out. And even then, he wasn't afraid of his father. Well, he was, but he was ready to face him if Hermione took him. And speaking of Hermione, he turned towards the rock, but she was gone.  
  
"Dam it, I was so close. I'm going to kill you Parkinson" He shouted angrily, but at that moment the bell rang and he had no other choice but to enter into the castle. He wuld have to postpone his plan, again!  
  
A/N: Poor Draco!!! Maybe next time he would be able to talk to Hermione alone! So, what did you think about it? Tell me! I'm dying to know!! 


	11. The ball part I

A/N: Hey hey! I came back to my story... I know it took me a bit longer to update this chapter, I just couldn't find any inspiration... Anyway it seams that writing another story helped because I was finally able to produce something half decent. Well you'll be judging that in fact, so read and send me your verdict!! =0)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own the characters or the settings? (Although the way the hall is decorated did came out of mi imagination)  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XI  
  
The Ball (first part)  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how fast the week had passed, lately her days had been marked with very strange things and the last six had been no exception to the rule. On one hand there was Malfoy, he had been staring at her during meal times and potions lessons, twice he had attempted to talk to her apparently trying to be as nice to her as Ron and Harry would permit him and every time she had crossed him in the corridors (which seemed to had happened a lot more than usual) he would wink and smile his charming smile at her.  
  
On the other hand, there was how strange she felt every time one of those things happened. Her heart would start to beat faster and knees would feel weak and tremulous.  
  
"Gin, do you thinks these symptoms mean what I think they do? Or more like what I dread the do?" It was Saturday afternoon, Ginny and Hermione were getting ready to go the ball and the latter was telling her best friend abut her strange week.  
  
"Girl, I'm sorry to say you got it bad for dear old Draco, and honestly I can't see why"  
  
"Me neither, except for the fact that he is handsome, every time I look into his eyes the world around me disappears, and don't let me start on his smile."  
  
"'Mione, since when a person's look is enough for you to fall for him? Seriously, are you aware that we are talking abut evil, wicked Mr. Malfoy, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am, but he's changed. I can't tell you what or how, but there's something different about him, he seams thoughtful and kind."  
  
"He could be only pretending to be all those things."  
  
"Yeah but, why now? After all these years of being horrible why would he tried to convince me he's someone he's not."  
  
"Fair point" She said shrugging and then brightened up "But stop worrying about Malfoy, the only boy that has to fill your mind now is your secret admirer"  
  
Hermione smiled faintly as she looked into the mirror, not really looking at her reflection but thinking about this mysterious guy she was about to meet, the truth was that she was as excited as nervous. It was strange to think that someone could love her with the ardour the letters described. She wondered if (assuming it wasn't all a nasty joke) she would feel the same for her secret admirer once she got to know him. And what about what she had lately been experiencing towards Malfoy? "Give it up with Malfoy, will you?" She told herself, but Ginny who had just finished doing her hair spared her the effort of driving him out of her mind by asking.  
  
"So, what do you think of it?... It's a bit more aggressive than what you had done with your hair for the Yule Ball... But I think you look great... very sexy" She finished with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, it does look nice, thank you very much Gin" She nodded appreciatively staring at her image in the mirror.  
  
"I'm not done" Said Ginny opening a bag full of make up.  
  
"Oh no, there's no way you are putting that on my face" she said pointing at the box of eye shadow Ginny was holding "besides" she added "it's useless anyway, the mask will cover my face."  
  
"It's for when the ball is over and the masks come down... C'mon, just a little bit, to highlight your beautiful eyes" Ginny begged her "You have to ware some make up to accompany your new look!"  
  
"Ok, ok" Hermione sighted resigned "but hurry up...I have to go down to meet my date in fifteen minutes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At 7:45 Hermione was standing next to the statue of William the Warlock, wearing a turquoise dress robe made of silk-like light material that marked her pronounced yet no offending curves; her hair was elegantly gathered at the back of her head in a smooth twist, with a single lock that fell onto her face, which was half hidden by a sparkling mask that matched her clothe, and as the final touch Ginny had finally convinced her to use some lip gloss. She looked very pretty indeed, even with her face covered.  
  
She had been waiting for a couple of minutes, watching as the Entrance Hall filled with students wearing different coloured robes and masks, some looking for their partners (it was very funny to see how they kept confusing each other because their faces were covered) when someone tapped her in the shoulder, she turned and found herself facing a boy, not much taller then she was with a well shaped body in navy blue dress robes. His face was completely covered by his mask; the only bit she could glimpse was his eyes but the eyelids on the mask covered them with shadow so she couldn't really make out which colour they were. Although she could see that he was blonde...  
  
"'Mione, I can't express how blissful I am that you accepted my invitation." he said kissing her hand. His voice was deep, clearly he didn't usually speak in that way; it was as though he was trying to disguise his own voice, perhaps because she knew him?  
  
"I'm glad you asked me." She said with a smile "Are you going to tell me who you are?"  
  
"Not now, I would like to keep the secret until the ball is over" He said in his deep voice that made Hermione's knees tremble.  
  
The door of the Great Hall opened at that moment and the students began to walk inside it. Hermione's date offered his arm; she took it nervously and breathed deeply as they began to walk towards the crowd. She saw Ginny pass in front of her and gasped when she realized that her partner was Harry, ahead of them was another couple she knew: Ron was escorting a dirty blond haired girl that had something dreamily abut the way she walked.  
  
"Luna!" She whispered in surprise.  
  
"What did you say?" Asked her partner  
  
"Oh, never mind" She answered still gassing amazed at her friends.  
  
They finally entered the Great Hall, only it didn't look at all as the Great Hall. The houses and the staff table had been replaced by thousand of smaller, round tables just for two and a few bigger that were for four (Hermione supposed were for those who hadn't managed or wanted to get a date), the wall was were covered with tapestries of the Hogwarts crest and of each of the houses coats of arms. There, in the middle of the hall, was a large empty space, probably the dance floor; and above it a huge revolving mirror ball (similar to the ones that muggles used to decorate discos) but that seamed to be the only source of light illuminating the hall as the candles that usually floated in mid air were gone.  
  
Hermione heard many "aaaws" "uuuws" and "ooows" behind her as her date leaded her to a table near to where Harry and Ginny were sited. The mystery man held back a chair for her to sit and the walked round the table to take the seat opposite her; Hermione took her chance to mouth at Ginny "Harry huh? Congrats!" and made a mental note to tell her off for not telling her before, Ginny grinned at her happily as a response.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that the teachers were all placed in a set of tables behind a purple cordon from which a sign that read "Teachers only" hanged. The tables there were not for two, but six or seven persons could fit comfortably in each one. The hall was now filled with talking students; when all the round tables seamed to be occupied, Dumbledore stood up and greeted the students as he normally did before a feast, and after a short speech that included the reason of the ball and some of Hogwart's history he told the listening crowd that they could "tuck in before the dancing begins". Everybody laughed and stared at the little menus they had on top of their plates, the system was the same that had been used for the Yule Ball, and soon enough everyone was enjoying a delicious food.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione and her secret admirer had been talking very warmly about inconsequential things for a couple of minutes when she dared asked him the question that had been burning her insides  
  
"I know you don't want to tell me who you are yet, but may I ask you something" She said hesitantly  
  
"Certainly"  
  
"Well, the thing is... If we don't know each other, how can you love me as much as you say you do?"  
  
"'Mione, you don't know my identity behind this mask, but you do know me and I do know you. I know you are smart, tender, kind and beautiful... I think I had loved you since ever, but I only realized I did a couple of weeks ago." He answered in his deep voice, melting Hermione's heart.  
  
The way he talked to her and especially about her, the manner in which he looked at her with those mysterious and profound eyes... She felt she was, even then, falling in love with her secret admirer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE....  
  
A/N: I'm evil, I know!! But it's 3:28 in the morning and I really should get some sleep So the rest of the ball will have to wait for another day. In the mean time you can tell me what you think of this chapter, you will, won't you?.  
  
Oh yeah and if you feel like reading something different try with my latest story "Your pain is my pain, 'cause I love you". I've never written one like it, so I would really appreciate it if you could read it and review it!! THANKS =0) 


	12. The Ball part II

A/N: I just wanted to thank VERY VERY much those who had reviewed...Specially those who review after every chapter: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
Disclaimer: Is this still necessary?  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XII  
  
The Ball (part II)  
  
Half an hour later Dumbledore stood up, everyone fell quiet immediately. "Well, after we have enjoyed a delicious meal, I think is time to welcome our special guests."  
  
The edge of the dance floor rose as to make a stage, the doors of the Great Hall opened and the Weird Sisters entered to tumultus applauses. They trooped up onto the stage and began to play a slow tune to mark the begging of the ball itself.  
  
All around Hermione and her date couples were standing up and walking to the dance floor, following the teacher's lead. Hermione saw Ron and Luna pass in front of her, they looked as if they didn't notice anything around them but each other, Hermione smiled to see that Ron had finally found his match.  
  
"'Mione, do you want to dance?" Said a deep vice in front of her.  
  
"I'd love to" She answered sweetly. She didn't know how but she distinctly felt him smiling behind his mask.  
  
And they walked between the couples of dancing students towards the very centre of the dance floor. Her date stood in front of her and hold her by the waist with his right hand while he took her hand with his left. They started to spin around; he was a very good dancer that made Hermione feel as if she was floating.  
  
The song ended and everybody clapped again, the band played a more rapid songs, Hermione noticed that many of the people surrounding her had changed their partners, but she had no intention of letting go her partner. After an hour of continues dancing, Hermione told the boy she was dancing with that she was hot, the words had barely escaped her mouth when she wished she hadn't said such a thing, perhaps it was because she was with two sixteen years old boys all the times, but she knew that a phrase like that was the perfect cue for naughty comments and taunts. But her partner just took her hand and guided her to a long table full of bottles of butter beers.  
  
They drunk in silence apparently they were lost in their own thoughts, what they did not know was that they were thinking about the other.  
  
"This is the best night of my life, every minute that goes by I love her even more... She is not only brave and intelligent and beautiful. She is very interesting, I feel I could spend the rest of my life just talking to her and I would never get bored. I wish I was as passionate as she is with the things she believes are worthwhile" Draco thought as he sipped his drink "I just hope this night never ends" He was feeling very happy, but he was also afraid, he did not know what Hermione would say once she discovered who her date had been.  
  
"He is almost perfect, well I don't really know him so I can't really mean that; but he is a great dancer and a complete gentleman. And I can't believe how easy is to talk too him, even easier than to Harry or Ron because he is kind of more mature about important and serious stuff" Hermione considered as she glanced at her right where her partner was "I just hope this night never ends" There were no fears in Hermione' heart, she did not really cared who was under the mask, but she was having such a great time, she felt like Cinderella and loved the feeling.  
  
"Do you feel like taking a stroll under the moon light?" He suggested  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice"  
  
They walked out of the great hall and stepped to the grounds, it was a clear warm night. The grass showed silver and the many bushes that had been placed here and there twinkled in different colours. Hermione and "Mystery Man" sat in a bench near to the rock were she had kissed Ron. She couldn't help but think that there had to be something very special about that particular pot, but he had something different in his mind: he was going to make sure that even if things didn't work out the way he wanted, she would never forget that moment with him by the rock.  
  
They had been in silence, staring at the moon reflected in the lake when he stood from the bench, went sown on one need and recited:  
  
Your breath is the breath of the shrubbery/ Your vice is the sawn harmony/ Is your sight is the brightness of the day/ And the shade of the rose is your shade You provide new life and hope/ Too a hear from which love was gone/ You grow from my life in the desert/ As grows in a swamp a violet/  
  
When he finished Hermione had tears n her eyes "That was s-so beautiful" she wept.  
  
"It remind me of you when I read it, I couldn't possible write something so picturesque, but I swear you inspire me as the woman inspired the poet" he declared kissing her hand.  
  
Hermione gave him his most broad smile and was on the edge of asking him to take off his mask when a familiar tune came from inside the castle.  
  
"This is my favourite song" She said instead  
  
"Then we should dance" Her date said  
  
And Hermione found herself on her partner arms dancing to a muggle song called "stop crying you heart out". Hermione gasped as she realized it had been the very same song Malfoy had conjured that night in the charms classroom, she had been s concentrated on his eyes that she hadn't noticed, but now she heard it again she recognized it... How had he known?  
  
Then at that moment the boy she was dancing with started to sing in that charming deep voice of him and she completely forgot about Malfoy, she completely forgot about everything.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...  
  
A/N: You wanted more suspense? Well there you go, and a bit of romance too... after all that is what this fic is about: romance,.. So, tomorrow I'll probably post the rest of the ball. A should probably stop writing at night because then I'm too tiered to continue (apologetic laugh). In the mean time, you know please please please review!!!  
  
By the way, the poem belongs to Gustavo Aldolfo Becquer, I just translated the best I could... but it sounds nothing like the original, which I'm attaching below, so those who know Spanish can appreciate it's real beauty:  
  
Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores/  
tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;/  
es tu mirada el esplendor del día,/  
y el color de la rosa es tu color./  
Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza/  
a un corazón para el amor ya muerto:/  
tú creces de mi vida en el desierto/  
como crece en un páramo la flor./ 


	13. The ball part III

I won't ever write Disclaimer, douh I did it!  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XIII  
  
The ball (Part III)  
  
The song ended, but the moment continued and although the song that followed was much rapid he didn't let go of her, moreover she wasn't complaining. They just stood there by the lake looking into each others eyes for how knows how long. Suddenly a stroke sounded inside the castle making both of the jump.  
  
Hermione checked her watched, midnight had arrived and that could only mean one thing... And sure enough after the twelfth stroke Dumbledore's vanishing spell sounded clearly even on the grounds... the masks were gone  
  
Hermione, who had closed her eyes at the sound of the second stroke did not dare to open them now, and Draco was thankful for every second he could spend next to he before she freaked out; but as she continue to have her eyes shut he ceased his chance, leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. She didn't protest or moved so he prolonged his kiss, first tenderly and then more passionately. Both of them felt in heaven, the kiss was the final clue they needed to realize that they were meant for each other.  
  
"Wow, I have another positive characteristic to add to the already long list, he's a great kisser... even better than Ron who is very good (although I would never say this aloud)... I think the time has come to meet my Secret Admirer" She thought as they broke apart.  
  
But the moment she had opened her eyes, she regretted; until a second before everything in her life was perfect but now she knew the truth...  
  
"YOU?!...How...What... Oh I should have known, it was all a bet right? Where are your cronies? Call them, let them now you won" She had now idea what to do now. She hadn't forgot all the feelings she had been having towards him, specially what she had felt that very night, but when she saw in front of her the face that belonged to the person who had taunted her for the last six years... She was not going to let him play with her emotions any longer.  
  
"Mione, no! Wait... Let's talk!"  
  
"Oh, you didn't win yet... No, perhaps your goal was take me to bed...That's why you've been acting so kindly, isn't it? So I would accept your 'honest and heartily' invitation... Well, I'm sorry I have ruined your plans." She stormed at him, tears running down her face, she wasn't even sure if they were tears of anger or sadness, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to turn into a rock and never feel again.  
  
"It's not like that." Draco said frantically "I love you... I really do." But she was walking away from him "And I know you love me too... I felt it in you voice, I felt it in my heart, I felt it in your kiss" And in a desperate attempt to make her understood that his feelings were sincere he run after her, grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her round and kissed her fully on the lips. She tried to free herself from his tight embrace but as she felt his mouth kissing hers, her emotions took control of her mind and she kissed him back, realizing all the love her heart enclosed.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Asked Draco when the kiss was over.  
  
"I don't know... I mean, how can I? After all you have done to us" Hermione was crying furiously, Draco's heart sunk: "us" she couldn't stop thinking about Potter and Weasley even in a moment like this one, he would never be able to compete with them. But he was not going to give up on her, even if he had to share her love with those two idiots.  
  
"But I have changed what I feel for you made me change... Listen I've been horrible too everyone who is not a Slytherin because that was how I was brought up, that is how a Malfoy is supposed to be... but you showed me that there are other ways, that there are things so relevant that they can make us change our ideals in an instant... You are one of those things 'Mione, I want to be a better person because of you"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure she believed Draco but all her instincts urging her to trust him, only her mind had doubts. Draco needed to do something to convince her, he seized her face and looked her straight in the eyes; they moment his made contact with hers a strong voice inside Hermione shouted YES! And she believed him. This time it was her who leaned forward and kiss him sealing a wordless pact of eternal love (A/N Ok, even I know it's twee but its fits!)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I think it's time we go inside" Said Draco a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, if anybody finds us here, we'll be in trouble" with that they headed towards the castle.  
  
"Talking about trouble, you d know this is not going to be easy... I mean all our friends will object to our relationship, not to mention my family"  
  
"Yes, I had already though about that, but if our love is strong enough to make you change and me believe you, then I think will be able to face whatever comes" Draco smiled broadly at these words.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you" She nodded. "Well if you are ready to face anything, so am I" with that he kissed her goodnight, they had arrived to the empty Entrance Hall and he had to go downstairs to his Common Room.  
  
Hermione had no memory of walking to the portrait of the fat lady, her thoughts were still on Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I never ever before now thought this could happen" She said allowed.  
  
"Mmm, sorry dear, wrong password"  
  
"Wha? Oh sorry, Toreus" She said to the picture.  
  
"That's better" Answered the fat lady as she sprang forward to let her enter.  
  
"'Mione! What kept you?"  
  
"There you are"  
  
"I was worried"  
  
The shouts of her three best friends received her at the Common Room  
  
"Calm down you three... I am perfectly fine, I was just saying good bye to my date."  
  
"Which was...? Who?... Oh no, wait. Let's do things right" Said Ron who was clearly were exited "We have lots of things to talk about, should I get us butter beers, this is going to be a long conversation!"  
  
"Actually" Said Hermione in an apologetic tone "I am exhausted... tomorrow we'll have the whole afternoon for ourselves to talk about everything that happened at the ball, deal?"  
  
"Ok" Everyone agreed, although Ron did seam a little disappointed to have to wait until the next day to talk to his friends.  
  
Once in her room Hermione sighted, she wasn't tired at all and she knew ages would pass before she dozed off, she just didn't want to ruin the best night of her life telling her best friends about her new boyfriend...  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: So, as I had promised I finished the ball part... but if you thought that was going to be the end of this fic, think again... They still have to face their friends and relatives, will their love survive? You'll have to wait to know, but to kill some time, why don't you review??? 


	14. The secret is out

Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XIV  
  
The secret is out  
  
Hermione had spent most of the night awake, but not because she had been worried about anything; on the contrary she had been remembering all the things Draco had said and done, under the mask and once she had learnt who he was. So when Ginny threw her a pillow to wake her up at 10am she had only had a couple of sleeping hours and it took her several minutes to understand what was happening.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, if you don't get downstairs now Ron will fly up here and curse you... He is desperately to tell us everything about last night... Honestly if Fred and George could see him... I'm beginning to think he's the girl of the family!"  
  
Hermione snorted, but her insides were slowly filling with cold. She would have to tell her friends what had happened the night before, and she was pretty sure they would not understand... They didn't know that Draco had changed and that he really loved her, so she would have to think very carefully about how to tell them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire, next to Ginny and in front of Harry and Ron. The latter was re-telling what had happened to him the night before.  
  
"So, after we talked Hermione, I had no idea who I wanted to invite, I mean I had always thought I loved you and know I was completely clueless. But on Monday after you left and Harry was inviting Ginny, Luca came over to the Gryffindor table and asked me, and I thought why not? I mean she has changed a lot since we first met her and she is kind of nice now, so I accepted and..."  
  
Ron went on, telling them what a great dancer Luna was, that once the masks were gone he had realized that she was very pretty indeed, bla bla bla. Hermione was only half listening, of course she was very interested about what had happened to Ron, and in other circumstances she would have given him all her attention, but knowing what was coming she really needed to concentrate on her story.  
  
She barely registered when Ron finished his tale and Harry and Ginny started to tell theirs. She heard snatches of the conversation like "Working up the courage"; "Looking very handsome"; "Couldn't believe what it felt like to dance with her" and Ron's interruptions "Hey, don't share so much" or "She's my little sister so take care of her."  
  
"So 'Mione, your turn... and I believe you have a lot of things to tell us..." Ron's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts; she shook her head slightly as to organize her ideas.  
  
"Yes, much more than you think dear bro" said Ginny mischievously.  
  
Hermione glared at her best friend who replied with a broad grin.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here, what didn't you tell us Hermione?" asked Harry perplexed.  
  
Hermione was hesitating so Ginny took matters into her hands, "Well, our dearest friend here had been receiving unsigned letters for the last couple of weeks...you go on 'Mione" she said happily.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath "Well they were signed, they were sent by someone who called himself my secret admirer...and in one of the letters this mysterious guy asked me to go to the ball with him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell as bef-" Harry started but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Are you telling us that you went to the ball with a complete stranger? Are you out of your mind?! That is very dangerous; he could have hurt you, what if Malfoy was the author of the letters, seriously it was reckless of you to..."  
  
"Calm down Ron" said Hermione alarmed "I'm fine, nothing happened to me... Besides the Great Hall was full of teachers, how could he have attacked me?"  
  
"He could have lured you out of the Great Hall and..."  
  
"Listen!" Hermione was now on her feet and shouting "Nothing happen ok? And if you continue telling me that I'm reckless or irresponsible or anything like that I won't tell you anything else, clear?" "Oh please keep calling me those things so I don't have to tell you the rest." Hermione though pleadingly.  
  
"Sorry" Ron mumbled "Go on".  
  
Hermione sat down "Well, I accepted his invitation and met him near the statue of William the Warlock. He wouldn't tell me who he was when we first met so I spent the whole ball talking to someone I didn't know. It was very enjoyable though; we talked about a lot of things, he is very intelligent and has very interesting points of view. I really had a good time and he was a complete gentleman and a great dancer. All night long he was kind and gentle to me, treated me like a princess" Perhaps she was exaggerating but she needed to convince them what a great guy her partner was, before she told them his real identity.  
  
"I didn't see you at the end of the ball, where were you?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm getting there. Around eleven we went outside to have some fresh air, and there he did the most and romantic sweet thing, I won't tell you though." She added with a meaningful look to Ginny, she would tell her later. "So when midnight came we were still outside, that is why you didn't find us Ron."  
  
"Ok, so you were outside... Now, tell us" Ron demanded.  
  
"I've already said, I won't tell you two what he did, you'll just make fun of him" She responded evasively .  
  
"You know what Ron means" said Ginny impenitently, "Who was your secret admirer"  
  
"Oh, well ok" She sighted "but you have to bear in mind that he had been nothing but sweet and kind towards me and that the only reason I didn't curse him the moment I saw him was because I could recognize true love in his eyes and..."  
  
"Hey, you are talking as though your partner was Malfoy" said Harry laughingly, Hermione remained silent avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"Hermione, your date wasn't Malfoy, was he?" This time it was Ron who was on his feet "Answer me, you didn't spend the night with that piece of scum, right?"  
  
Hermione finally lifted her head and nodded. A ringing silence followed this, it was a though they were trying to understand what she had just confirmed. The Ron broke the silence.  
  
"I'll KILL him, he has you bewitched 'Mione, but don't worry, it will wear off once I've finished with him"  
  
"Ron, he didn't bewitch-"  
  
"Hermione, there is no way you are going to convince as that after you realized he was Malfoy you stayed with him because of your own accord" said Harry who was also on his feet reaching for his wand.  
  
"Well, you'll have to start believing it, because it's true" Said Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, are you completely mad? Why on earth did you stay with him?!?...After all you did to us, to you... Have you forgotten about that? He is the one who spent half his life calling you a mudblood" Ron was furious, he was pacing up and down the Common Room, yelling at Hermione.  
  
"I kn- know, but if you le-let me explain... Because th-that is not all?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean, did he do something to you" said Harry, with an odd look on his face  
  
"No! Of co-course not...The th-thing is he said he lo-loves me."  
  
"And you believed him? Hermione you are as naïve as you are mad... Malfoy can't love anyone but himself, we all know that" Ron was laughing madly now, what made Hermione cry even harder.  
  
"Yes Ron, I be-believed hi-him, and you wa-want to kn-know why? It's because I sa-saw it in his e-eyes" And as she remembered Draco's eyes she stopped crying "And I know it was love what I was seeing because... I love him two" She finished.  
  
At this words the scene froze, Ron stopped his pacing, Harry who had been muttering under his breath fell silence and Ginny who had been patting Hermione on the shoulder while she cried drop her hand without realizing; all three of them were looking at her almost with fear in their eyes.  
  
"Ron, fetch Madam Pomfrey, she has temperature!" said Harry looking worriedly.  
  
"Harry, I'm not ill and I am perfectly aware of what I'm saying... I love Draco Malfoy" "'Mione, you can't love Malfoy, you just can't" Said Ginny.  
  
"Of course she doesn't, she is just pulling our legs" Said Ron with the look of someone who had just realized something "This is all just a joke. You got us 'Mione, you got us... Whe- Where are you going" He finished uncertainly.  
  
Because Hermione had just stood up and was walking towards the exit, she couldn't take it anymore. She had known this was going to be difficult but she could not stand to look at her friends treating her as if she was mad or something. She needed comforting and there was only one person who could give it to her.  
  
"Does this mean it wasn't a joke?" Asked Ron when Hermione had left the room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: So, you can't complain it's really long! What did you think of it? 


	15. With the help of Veritaserum

A/N: I told you I'd be updating very soon, only 3 hours after I posted chapter 14. In fact I was going to make it one chapter, but it would have been too long!! Enjoy!  
  
. .  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XV  
  
With the help of Veritaserum .  
  
.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridors with her eyes full of tears again, she did not know where to go, as a prefect she knew were the Slytherin Common Room was and which was the password, but she didn't dare enter into a room full of Slytherin's, it was like entering into the cage of a dragon and start jinxing it. So she walk towards the Great Hall, perhaps Draco was having breakfast...  
  
And to her relief when she was descending the marble staircase she saw three figures coming out of the Great Hall, two larges boys that were walking behind a third one, smaller and blond.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called running down stairs now.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle moved forward, fists clenched (A/N They are so stupid that they didn't realized that Hermione was calling Draco by his first name) but Draco stopped them "Back off, I'll meet you in the Common Room" They looked disgruntled but obeyed never the less.  
  
When the coast was clear Draco walked to meet Hermione, who was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs with her eyes red and puffy but smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" He said, the smile fading off his face and hugging her firmly "You've been crying... What is it?" She was crying on his shoulder now "Let's go outside so we can talk" He said in his ear and she nodded. As he took her hand she thought she had heard something behind her, but when she turned her head there was nothing but air behind her.  
  
All the decorations from the night before were gone, so they sat bellow a tree and rested their backs against its trunk, Draco had is arm around her shoulders and was gently sweeping the tears from Hermione's face.  
  
"Babe, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked kindly.  
  
"It was Ron and Harry" Draco's expression changed at the sound of their name "I, well I was telling them about us and they went mad, well in fact they told me that I was mad and that I shouldn't trust you... The look on their faces, it was horrible I couldn't stand it." She said miserably.  
  
"Honey... I know it isn't nice, but this was bound to happen" She looked so sad at the way her friends had reacted, "I will never be able to compete with them, she cares abut those two too much." he thought, it was now his turn for feeling miserably. "Listen, if you don't want us to continue I'll understand I mean I know they are the world to you and..."  
  
"Draco, you are as important to me as they are and I would never leave you just because they don't like you," Draco's spirits lifted "as I would never Harry and Ron them because you don't like them." At this Draco found that his heart hadn't sunk, on the contrary, he loved Hermione even more for being such a loyal friend.  
  
"I love you 'Mione"  
  
"I love you too Draco" She said kissing him.  
  
"Eer, do you want me to go and talk to your friends to tell them that I really love you and everything?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Hermione looked sad again "They'll never listen to you; the moment they see you coming they'll attack, curse and jinx every part of you they can... Oh, I know you are not afraid of them," She added seeing the look on his face "but the last thing I need now is a duel between my boyfriend and my best friends."  
  
"I understand 'Mione... what shall we do then?"  
  
"I don't know... If they just knew how much we love each other and that you have changed." She sighed.  
  
"Well, now you have a chance to convince us" said Harry who had just appeared out of nowhere, with Ron and Ginny behind him and holding a silvery cloak. Draco and Hermione jumped at the sight of them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked them weakly; Draco was clearly restraining himself from saying what was on his mind.  
  
"We followed you," said Ginny "We wanted to see what had really happened yesterday between you and him." There was something odd in the way she said "him" but Hermione choose to ignore this, Harry was right, this was her one chance to show them how things were.  
  
"So, you've heard everything we've said?" She inquired, everyone nodded "Do you believe me then? Do you see that I am not naïve or mad and that he really loves me?"  
  
"Not yet" said Ron "But we are willing to have a little friendly chat with Malfoy here and then we'll decide."  
  
"What do you want to know Weasley?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
"If we are all going to talk, then you should start using each other's first names," said Hermione "Harry, Ron, Gin... Why don't you sit down?"  
  
They sat in front of the couple legs and arms crossed, eying Draco.  
  
"Okay, fire away" Draco say in the most neutral voice he could muster.  
  
"Why should we believe you love 'Mione?" Asked Ginny, who was the only one that didn't have a menacing look on her face.  
  
"Because I do, I can't prove to you that I love her. Love is not something that can be explained or showed, only the person you love can tell, and 'Mione here knows that I do love her" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ok, you can't prove that you love her, but we have a way of finding out if you are telling the truth" Said Harry, and this time the nods came from Ron and Ginny. "Accio Veritaserum"  
  
"How are you planning to get a bottle of Veritaserum?" asked Draco incredulously.  
  
"I already have one, it's in my room" said Harry unsympathetically, a couple of seconds later a bottle of transparent liquid came flying towards them.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" asked Hermione, it looked as though her prefect self had taken the better of her and she had momentarily forgotten what was going on.  
  
"Do you remember my last detention with Snape?" Asked Ron with a wink and then he turned to Draco "A word of this Malfoy and I'll drown you" He added menacingly.  
  
"Ron, you are a pre-" Hermione started reprovingly, but she was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal, you drink this and answer our questions."  
  
"What?!" Shouted Hermione "You are not asking him anything under Veritaserum's influence."  
  
"It's ok Babe, I don't mind... I'll do it for you."  
  
"All right then, but I'll have to approve the questions!" She loved Harry, but she knew that he loathed Draco and this would be a perfect opportunity to take revenge of him.  
  
Harry nodded and handed Draco the little bottle who took a swig from it.  
  
"Do you love Hermione Granger?" asked Ginny,  
  
"I love her with all my heart" answered Draco,  
  
"Are you IN love with her?" It was Ron this time,  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Will you ever do something to hurt her?" Harry inquired,  
  
"Never."  
  
"Would you protect her from anything?"  
  
"With my life if it's necessary."  
  
"Stop it you three" said Hermione who was in a much better mood "you sound like priests in a marriage ceremony."  
  
"Ok, I think we've heard enough" said Ron nodding,  
  
"We believe you, but watch your step, 'cause if you ever harm 'Mione you'll have us to answer to"  
  
Hermione broke into tears again, but they were tears of happiness this time "I love you guys!" She said hugging the three of them.  
  
"Get a grip 'Mione" said Ron smiling "We'll leave you now, but remember, anything funny and you are dead."  
  
Draco said nothing, once they were off he hugged and kissed Hermione deeply, that was worth having to stand Weasely's and Potter's threatens in silence.  
  
"Are you happy Babe?" He asked smiling,  
  
"I couldn't be happier" She said running her hand through his hair.  
  
"One problem solved, we have to tell your friends now... I am sure they won't be as understanding."  
  
"Na, they won't. But I don't need their approval and I don't need them as long as I have you" and with this he kissed her again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .  
  
.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think of it? TELL ME PLEASE, you make my day with your reviews!!! And don't forget to answer the questions I wrote in chapter 14!! THANX =0) 


	16. Facing Lucius

A/N: I know I should be studding but I really can help myself, so here I am, I hope you enjoy it because this is going to be the reason of my failure!  
  
Have you noticed I didn't write the write "the" word? lol  
  
Kissing a  
Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XVI  
  
Facing Lucius  
  
Three weeks had passed since the night of the ball, it was Saturday and Hermione was walking down Hogsmeade hand in hand with Draco on their first official date. Everybody at Hogwarts knew by now that they were a couple, but the first few days they had met many raised eyebrows and murmurs when their were seen walking together or talking lovingly to each other during breaks.  
  
There had been a rather ugly incident on Tuesday morning after the ball, when Pansy Parkinson confronted them shrieking and made quite a scene in the Great Hall, but luckily Professor McGonagall interfered soon enough, gave her a detention and took ten points from Slytherin. That seamed to have chilled her out, because she didn't talk to them again.  
  
"'Mione, I hate to ruin our date, but I received an owl from my father telling me that he wanted to have lunch with me today," Draco said while he paid for a chocolate wand he had bought for Hermione.  
  
"Oh... That's ok" Was the only thing Hermione could think to say; in fact she had many things to articulate about Lucius Malfoy but none of them should be said by an educated girl.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, but we can see each other later, have dinner and patrol the corridors together." He said, obviously he had thought that the bitterness in her voice was because he was not going to be with her the rest of the afternoon. Well of course she would have preferred to stay with him the whole day, except that what was really troubling her was that they had never talked about his father, she tried but he would avoid the topic, kiss her passionately and start talking about something else. She didn't mind the kissing but she really thought that they should talk about his father and moreover about the Dark Lord.  
  
"Its ok, don't worry I'll just hang around with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna" She said giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At midday Draco kissed Hermione goodbye at the door of the Three Broomsticks and entered to meet his father. He had no idea why on earth Mr. Malfoy had summoned him there, he usually communicated with him by writing, he had even told him the Dark Lord's plans in a letter, what could be so important that couldn't be put on black and white?  
  
He spotted the blond head of his father on a table at the very end of the bar, he walked towards it wondering what was that he wanted and how he had known that Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend. Perhaps Snape had told him;  
  
"Father" Draco said nodding courtly; he had always treated his father with much respect, fear in fact,  
  
"Draco, take a sit, we need to talk"  
  
"Yes sir, what do you need?"  
  
"In fact I wanted to congratulate you" and seeing the questioning look on his first borns face, (A/N Well I had to use a formal word, its Lucius Malfoy we are talking about) he added "Pansy Parkinson wrote to me and told me all about your plan, so you are using the renowned Malfoy appeal to get nearer to Harry Potter by using his little mudblood friend" He finished.  
  
Draco was thunderstruck, Pansy new very well that he did not have a plan with Hermione and it had been very clever of her to tell Lucius Malfoy so. He would not confront his father and would have to break up with his girlfriend and the road would we free for her.  
  
"Now son, tell me... Did you find anything out yet? About the Potter boy I mean."  
  
Draco remained silent, he didn't want to face his father and tell him the truth but Hermione had showed him her love and her courage by telling her friends about their relation and he was going to do the same for her, even if that meant he had to call upon him his father rage.  
  
"Father, listen to me... I am not dating Hermione Granger so you can get to Potter... I go out with her because I love her" Draco stated firmly.  
  
"Draco, you know were well I do not approve of jokes" Said Lucius coldly,  
  
"It is not a joke, can't you see, it is what I feel."  
  
"If you can feel anything else than hatred and satisfaction when somebody else suffers then you are not my son, you are not a Malfoy... You are aware of what that means aren't you? You know that unless you give up on that mudblood you will lose all the privileges and protections you have as part of my family, you will instantly become my enemy."  
  
"Then I have been your enemy for a long time now, because I love her and nothing will make me abandon her."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood up and glared at his son "Very well then." He said his voice full of loathing "This is not over, in fact this has just began." He turned around and left the bar without another glance to spare for his first born.  
  
Draco stood there looking at the door his father had walked through, he was finally free from the man that had always tortured him, but he was also alone, what was he going to do now? And at that very moment the answer came walking towards him.  
  
"Oh Draco, that was so brave of you" Hermione who had listen the whole conversation was hugging him, cleared touch by what he had just done. "Babe, I know what you are thinking, but don't worry you are not alone, you have me... I will always be there for you!" With that she kissed him.  
  
Draco knew that his father would take revenge for this, knew that he had hard times ahead of him, but he also knew that he had made the right choice, that he was not alone and that together they would be able to face whatever came.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
A/N: Was it good? Was it horrible? You tell me, please please please tell me.  
  
+ : I know what you mean, I kinda used my own experience in that part and I should say I made it sound nicer than it really was! PS: Let me know when your story is ready!!  
  
+Christina: I know my spelling is horrible, I don't think it has to do with the hours I write. It is bad in the morning, the afternoon and at night... I work hard no it but I have some kind of spelling disorder (in Spanish you) LOL. I am glad you like my stories though!  
  
+Kim: Thank you!!  
  
PS2: I just want to specially thank my Beta reader who is back, I've missed you, thank you for all you do for my stories!!! 


	17. A difficult conversation

A/N: I'm back, you missed me? Anyway I know this took more time than it usually des, but I'm suffering a blockade I couldn't continue this story, the words didn't come!! So I started another fic (not really mine, read it and you'll see) to see if that helped. I'm not sure it worked but here I am, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XVII  
  
.  
A difficult conversation.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was official now, Draco and Hermione were an item and although they didn't have the blessing of their family and friends they were happy. Of course Harry and Ron were used by now to see their former enemy making out with their best friend, but that didn't mean that they were ok with it; and there was the constant menace of Lucius Malfoy out there, planning something horrible against them. And yet, somehow Draco and Hermione managed to be a joyful couple, their loving growing by the day. (A/N I now that sounded incredible cheese, well this is a pretty cheese story, but keep reading it makes sense in the next paragraphs).  
  
So everything sounds right, but it wasn't so perfect. First it had been difficult for them to find a place to be together as neither of them dared to go to the other's Common Room and of course Hermione would never accept to kiss and cuddle in the library or the great hall. In the end Hermione suggested the room of requirement, she hadn't been sure of it because after what had happened last year many students knew where it was and she wasn't comfortable with the idea of being interrupted in the middle of a kissing session.  
  
But after several of weeks of using it nothing had happened and both of them grew more confident about their little secret place. They made regular appointments to meet there in addition to patrolling the corridors together and having some of the meals together (Hermione's friends did want to spend time with her byherself).  
  
So for some time everything was wonderful, they had great times together: laugh, talk about everything and had some privet moments. But the quiet didn't last much, soon enough their meeting were becoming more and more "private" if you know what I mean. Draco would no longer want to sit in the comfortable purple arm chairs the room provided but choose sit on cushions in the floor instead, and his hands were "exploring new horizons" on Hermione's body. She couldn't deny that she enjoy this but a greater part of her felt kind of awkward and always ended up stopping Draco at the same point.  
  
They had never talked abut it, but Draco was beginning to feel frustrated. He didn't wish to rush Hermione into anything but he was a sixteen year old by, in-loved and...You fill in the blank. He knew that the least thing he had to do was to talk to her, after all they conversed about everything even Voldemort and his father, but for some reason he was not looking forward to this conversation.  
  
"'Mione, you look gorgeous" Said Draco on night while they where sharing a butterbeer during one of their encounters, in order to create the right atmosphere to introduce "the topic"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not different from yesterday r the day before" She said smiling  
  
"That is because you always look gorgeous" He said kissing her neck ""You know I love you, don't you?"  
  
"Not as much as I love you" She answered giggling because of the kiss (A/N: Big mistake girl!)  
  
Draco smiled "And you know I wouldn't force you to anything or do anything to hurt you?" "Of course, if I didn't know that I wouldn't be here with you" She was starting to realize what all this was about, so she moved away from Draco's kisses with the excuse of taking a swig from the bottle in front of her.  
  
But when she put down her drink Draco took his hand, now he had worked up the courage to talk to her he was not going to give up after the first attempt.  
  
"Babe, I really enjoy our "dates" here, and we have been together for two and a half months now...'Mione, what I'm trying to say is that I want to feel like I really have you"  
  
"But you do have me Draco" She knew exactly what he meant, but needed to get more time to think, she wasn't ready for what he was asking but he didn't want him to think that she didn't love him or that she wasn't sure about their relationship.  
  
"I know that" He said pulling her out of her sit and sitting her on his lap "but I want to feel it" He started to kiss her neck again, his left hand entering her blouse through her back.  
  
Hermione kept her face as innocent as she could "I don't know what you mean" She said in her most girlish voice  
  
'Come on, you know perfectly well what I mean...Don't make this harder' thought Draco, but instead he pulled her into a deep kiss from which the two of them came out panting. "That is what I mean" Said Draco.  
  
Hermione considered for a minute saying "Then you just got it" but she realized it would be too much, besides she had enjoyed the kiss very much and a tinny part of her wanted his mouth to continue going down her body. Then her reason caught up with her senses. She couldn't let her passion get the better of her and do something she might regret.  
  
"Babe, you still there?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, sorry... I was just..." She said touching her lips unconsciously.  
  
"I know... I mean you are a great kisser and I really enjoy them but... I feel like I need more..." Wait, that didn't sound right "No it's not that I need it... 'Mione I love you and I want to explore with you every little sensation I can feel" He looked so honest, and she knew he was being sincere. It was very difficult for her to tell him what she needed to.  
  
"Draco, I love you and I appreciate what you are saying and feeling. But I had never done this before and I really feel like I need more time... I'm not ready yet"  
  
He had been expecting these words from the beginning of the conversation, but that didn't mean that he had had the slightest hope that she would not pronounce them.  
  
"I understand and I don't want to pressure you but what are you afraid of? Why are you feeling insecure?" "It's not that, it doesn't have to do with you" She said, clearly embarrassed with the discussion.  
  
"Babe, if what you need is time I'll give to you... but I would like to know what you are going through so we can work it out together"  
  
She could tell him, she could trust him "It's just...this is a huge step forward, like sealing your growthness (A/N: Hehe I think I've just invented a word) with no return and I'm not sure if I am that mature"  
  
Draco was laughing now "What?" She said indignantly  
  
"Are you listening to yourself? You, Hermione Granger, don't know if you are mature enough?!? Come on!! You have to be the most mature student in the whole school, and I can add a couple of teachers too"  
  
Hermione was smiling now "Listen" She said sweetly caressing his hand "I just need a bit of time, can you give me that?"  
  
Draco smiled to and nodded, he couldn't deny anything to that smile, n matter how much he wanted it to happen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: I know this chappy kind of sucked; apparently I'm not completely cured... I promise something better next time... And in the mean time, you know what to do :o)  
  
Confused-with-life101: Thank you... don't worry about Draco, he'll be better of without his father, you'll se ;o)  
  
NitenGale: Here you go, I won't stop writing I promise!! A beta reader is someone who reads your stories and corrects them (grammar, spelling, punctuation) for you.  
  
Deadburningflame (A.K.A My co writer-of the other story): Thanx!! I think we make a great team!  
  
TkdCutie: Thank you very much!!!  
  
Draco-FutureBF: Once again, THANK YOU!  
  
Danhiel: Thanx! Yes, I'm following your new story, keep it up!! 


	18. Lucius Strikes

A/N: I'm back!! You can't imagine how hard was for me to write this chapter... I spent hours in front of the computer with the screen empty trying to put on black and white the ideas I had... But here I am now... So read, enjoy, and Review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some of the phrases (lol) .  
  
.  
  
. Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter XVIII  
  
.  
Lucius Strikes  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Some weeks later, at the Malfoy Manor...  
  
"Lucius calm down" Said Narcissa looking at her husband through her goblet of wine "If you keep pacing up and down this living room you'll make a hole in the floor... imagine what my friends would have to say about that" She drunk all the liquid in her goblet in one gulp and helped herself some more.  
  
"How can I calm down?, the Dark Lord wants me to get my son back to work for him... That blood traitor..." He said, his drooling voice full of hearted "I didn't dare ask my master why he wants him; he knows he is only scum, shame of my flesh... but then again he is a Malfoy and has inherited my abilities, a lest the magic ones" Narcissa couldn't suppress a snort but when her husband look at her she turned it into a cough.  
  
"Yeah, because you are so able... best wizard I've ever met" She thought sarcastically as she moved in circles the glass in her hand. Narcissa heated her husband; she had only married him because he was rich and came from a pure blood family. That was the only thing that was important to her: appearances, she was a shallow as you could find. As long as she had enough gold to buy whatever she liked and to make all her friends envy her, she would not complain.  
  
She also heated her son, how could he have done something like that to her? He was dating a mudblood! That was something she would never forgive him for... All her friends had spent the last charity ball talking about that, Narcissa had never been so humiliated in her whole life.... Oh of course, they all had put excellent act of how sorry they felt for her, but she knew better... they were delighted to have an excuse to criticize the Malfoys, something that had never occurred before.  
  
Lucius look at his wife in disgust. He had only married her because she was a hot pure blood, a combination that didn't happen very often. He knew all the wizards in his circle of friends wanted to have his wife, that was what she was, an object he carried around to show off. He didn't care that she was stupid and shallow, he didn't need her to talk; he had his mater and that was the only person that mattered to him, specially now that his son had betrayed him (A/N: I know it sounds gay, but don't forget he worships Voldemort). "Why don't you go shopping or something? I need some time to think"  
  
Lucius Malfoy may not have been a great father, but he knew his son well enough to recognize that he was different from him. Ever since Draco was a child he had tried to take the sensitiveness out of him, it was clear that he had failed horribly. However, this would be an advantage; he was sure his son would not accept to join Voldemort if he asked him to, not now that he had someone to love and protect; but if there was something Lucius had learnt from his master, it was that fools who love could be easily persuaded...  
  
He had a plan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco was getting worried, he had been waiting for Hermione for an hour now. They had agreed to meet in the library to study and she had never showed up, after waiting for thirty minutes he had gotten angry, but then he reasoned Hermione wouldn't stood him up on purpose, something had to have happened to her. The door of the library creaked and opened, he looked up expectantly but was disappointed, not for the first time in his life, to see a red head enter followed by a black one.  
  
Harry and Ron looked around, spotted him, and headed towards his table. They both looked as worried as Draco felt.  
  
"Do you know were 'Mione is" Asked Ron, Malfoy felt his heart twitch with jealousy when he heard Weaseley calling his girlfriend 'Mione, but it was quickly replaced with worries, they didn't knew were she was either... that couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"She was supposed to meet me here and hour ago, but she never showed up" He answered not looking at them "When did you last see her?"  
  
"After Herbology, she stood behind to ask professor Sprout something, she told us she would have lunch with us and then come here with you... but she didn't show up at the Great Hall either and nobody has seen her since before lunch"  
  
"What?!" Shouted Draco, earning a stern look from Madam Pince, he lowered his vice "What are we going to do? Did you speak to professor Sprout?"  
  
"Of course we have, she said Hermione asked her a couple of things and then headed towards the castle" Said Harry coldly  
  
"And we are not going to do anything if that includes you" Added Ron  
  
Draco was as livid as anxious "I care about 'Mione as much as you do Weasley" he said forcing himself to stay calm. Draco and Ron were glaring at each other and Harry thought it best to say something.  
  
"Listen, we need to find her...Draco you check the dungeons and the lower floors, Ron and I will look for her in the owlery and the astronomy tower. Let us know if you find her" Draco nodded and Harry grabbed Ron by the arm (he was still glaring at Malfoy) and forced him out of the library.  
  
Five minutes later Draco was running through the dungeons, calling for Hermione, stopping in front of every door to check if she was behind them. His mind was working madly trying to figure out what could have happened to his girlfriend, little did he knew that she was prisoner in his former house and house own father was her kidnapper.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thousands of miles away from Hogwarts Lucius Malfoy were standing in front of the fire in his living room, he was wearing a Death Eater mask and his back facing Hermione who was tied to a chair, but had her mouth uncovered.  
  
"Well dear" Said Lucius in a horrible, deadly voice "I can see why Draco Malfoy would lye his eye on you... you are desirable... if you weren't a mudblood..." He turned to face her but remained in silence as if he was imagining all the things he would do with Hermione if she wasn't muggle born (A/N: Hey! You know he's evil... and apparently not gay).  
  
Hermione's eyes were full of hearted, but she was shaking in fear. She didn't know who that man was, though his voice sounded oddly familiar, or what he was going to do with her.  
  
"There is no need to look so worried" the horrible voice said "I would never touch a mudblood... it's against my principles"  
  
"You don't have principles" Hermione said, her voice was steady but she was still trembling.  
  
"It is true then, that Gryffindors are brave... perhaps I should teach you some manners" He pulled out his wand and was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on her when a disturbance behind his victim distracted him. Hermione couldn't turn her head to see that his boyfriend had just landed some ten feets behind her, holding a black umbrella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco had been walking through the corridors of the first floor when an owl entered through an open window, he recognized it at once, it was his father's owl, it let a parcel fall at his feet and flew out of the window. He grabbed the parcel full of curiosity, why was his father writing to him after what had happened at the Three Broomsticks? There was a note attached to the long parcel, Draco recognized his father's hand writing; he unfolded the parchment and read:  
  
Draco,  
If you want to see your filthy, little girlfriends again, take this portkey.  
  
Draco didn't stop to think and unwrapped the parcel. It was one if his father's umbrellas; the moment his fingers made contact with it, he felt a jerk behind his navel and Hogwarts vanished behind his feet.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He had landed a couple of minutes later in a dark room he recognized as the living room of the Malfoy manor. There was a delicate figure ahead of him, she was tied to a chair, but apart from that seamed to be fine  
  
"Now you've seen she is all right... Stupify" A jet of red light his Hermione in the chest and her head fell onto her chest, immobile.  
  
"Here you have me, let her go" Said Draco facing his father.  
  
"How touching... don't worry, nothing will happen to this filthy mudblood as long as you cooperate"  
  
"Don't call her that" Draco shouted pulling out his wand  
  
"Don't be stupid Draco, you can beat me... Let's have a man to man conversation"  
  
"Ha" Responded Draco "You never wanted to talk to me when you thought I was like you, why would you want t do it know?"  
  
"If it was up to me Draco, the only words I would articulate in front of you would be curses, but the Dark Lord has big plans for you, he wants you to join him"  
  
"I would never, I'm not like you!" Draco was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.  
  
"I know you aren't" Said Lucius his voice full of loathing "That is why our little friend is here" he pointed at Hermione "You see, I don't care what you want, unless you obey the Dark Lord's orders you would never see her again"  
  
Draco was speechless, he had no choice. But on the other hand if he put himself under Voldemort's orders Hermione would hate him forever. Of course would he rather have her hate him than death. But then again, he could not be certain that his father would keep his word, what if he did what Voldemort told him to and his father killed Hermione all the same?  
  
"How do I know you'll keep your word? I've seen you betray everyone around you"  
  
"You are not as stupid as I thought... most people in your position agree without hesitation" Said Lucius maliciously "I can tell you need a bit of persuasion" He pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted "Ennervate" Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking confused. Draco moved in front of her and faced his girlfriend, he was about to speak when Lucius said "If you tell her who I am, I'll have to kill her"  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? What's going on?" She sounded terrified  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, I won't let anything happen to you" He said hugging her.  
  
While Draco was distracted with Hermione, Lucius walked around the chair and pointed his wand at Hermione's back "Let's see if I can convince you ...Crucio"  
  
Hermione's screams filled the room, she was twitching in pain screaming as if she was dying.  
  
"Stop it" Shouted Draco, he couldn't see Hermione in agony like that he would do whatever it took to prevent her from suffering.  
  
Lucius lifted the spell and Hermione stopped twitching, but she had dropped her head onto her chest again, had she fainted?  
  
"Are you ready to join Lord Voldemort? Or should I continue with my persuasion"  
  
"No, don't hurt her...Send her back to Hogwarts and I'll do whatever you say"  
  
"Draco, don't" Hermione was shaking her head, she looked dizzy but was conscious and had heard everything "You can't... you are not like him" She was crying now  
  
"Babe, you don't understand, if I don't do what they want they will kill you"  
  
"I'd rather die than see you became a Death Eater... can't you see?, there are things worth dying for, and you are one of them" She was very pale, tears were running down her face, but she sounded determined.  
  
"Very well. It shall be done as the lady wants" Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione once more  
  
"No" Shouted Draco and he put himself between Hermione and his father.  
  
"Draco, you know I will kill if I have to"  
  
"You can't, Voldemort told you to get me back, not to kill me"  
  
"The Dark Lord knows that if I kill you is because I couldn't convince you to join him...He won't punish me, I'm his left hand, he trusts me" He said proudly "This is your last chance Draco, will you help Lord Voldemort t carry out his plans r shall I kill you both?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione who nodded, Lucius smiled but Draco said "I would never help him"  
  
Lucius' face straightened "You are a fool! The world will be better of without you two"  
  
"Nobody will abandon this world tonight" Said a deep quiet vice from the door. Dumbledore was standing at the end of the living room, Lucius note in one hand and his wand in the other.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, they were safe. He turned and kissed Hermione who looked as relieved as he felt.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand before Lucius could react, he felt onto the floor, tied with invisible ropes. "You may have escaped from Azkaban last time, but I'm pretty sure you won't be so lucky this time"  
  
Draco untied Hermione, while the Headmaster talked to Fudge through the fire. Once he had finished he looked at the two students who were thinking exactly the same "How did he knew?"  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley told me that you two were missing and that they had found this note on the floor... I recognized Lucius handwriting from the countless letters he had sent to me, complaining about the decisions I made" He said smiling  
  
"I don't know what to say professor" Said Draco, his voice showed all the respect he felt for Dumbledore  
  
"There is nothing to be said. Here take this" He grabbed the umbrella and enchanted it "It will take you back to Hogwarts, I think you two have a lot to talk abut and I imagine you'd like to be alone to have that conversation" He winked and handed them the portkey.  
  
The last thing they saw before the living room vanished besides them was Dumbledore bending over Lucius to take his wand.  
  
TO BE CONITNUE  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Before you start sending me viruses I swear that I tried to think other ways to save Draco and Hermione, and this was the better I came up with... believe me you don't want to know the others!!! So, please review!! After all those hours thinking, I believe I deserve it! :o)  
  
+ Confused-With-Life101: Thanx and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I'm here now!  
  
+ Deadburningflame: I promise to write the second chapter of our store tomorrow.  
  
+ Toamanda: Thank you for all the good things you wrote about my story, and I swear I'm working on my grammar and spelling, relieve me, it's not easy  
  
+ Twinkey: Don't worry, I don't like those stories either, I wouldn't do anything like that to "my" characters  
  
+ NitenGale: I understand... I'll let you know if anything happens beforehand so you can skip that chapter  
  
+ Draco-FutureBF: Thank you very much for reviewing each chapter!  
  
+ Danihell: I'm living you story, did I told you that?   
  
+ Dragonfires: I appreciate constructive criticism. I'll try not to leave lose threads from no won! And I'm glad you like my store in spite of everything 


	19. Hapilly Ever After

A/N: So, as I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter I got depressed and decided to end this story here! Naa, just joking, I had planned to finish it now, so read and enjoy because it's the last one. But keep tuned because I have a couple of new stories planned, not to mention the one I've already started.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't you get this yet? Ok, for the last time the only thing I own is the plot!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kissing a Green and Silver Serpent: Chapter IXX  
  
Happily Ever After.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Draco and Hermione were back at Hogwarts; she was still shimmering and crying silently, he was in a kind of shock, couldn't relieve what had just happened. One fact had penetrated his mind: his father was going to Azkaban for good, he was free!  
  
They were in the Room of Requirement, Draco passed his arm around Hermione's shoulder trying to comfort her, he wiped the tears from her face  
  
"It's ok babe, it's over now. We are safe" She smiled weakly  
  
"I was so scared, what if Dumbledore hadn't shown up?"  
  
"But he did.... Thanks to him and your friends we are alive" Said Draco miserably, Hermione knew he was feeling guilty for how he had been treating the Headmaster, Harry and Ron all those years. Seeing his boyfriend so down made her forget the awful moment they had just lived  
  
"You are a new person now, you can't blame yourself for what your family taught you, the important thing is that you dared to face them and change. It's not an easy thing to do, I really admire and love you for that"  
  
I was Draco's time to smile "And I love you because you always know what to say to make me feel better"  
  
"Only for that?" She said pretending to be offended  
  
He leaned over and kissed her softly and then whispered in her ear "Na, for this too"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hermione, there you are! We were worried to death here, where on earth have you been?!" Ron was shouting at Hermione who had just came into the Common Room, Harry was standing behind him, both were really pallid.  
  
"Calm down you two, I'm fine... Thanks to you actually" the terror in the boys faces was replaced by a quizzical look, so Hermione told them everything that had happened at the Malfoy manor. But when she finished, their incredulity was even grater.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us that Malfoy was going to risk his life to save you?" Asked Ron disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course he was Ron."  
  
"But he is a Malfoy, I mean..."  
  
"He is not a Malfoy, not any more, haven't you listened to what I just told you? Aren't you convinced yet? He loves me! Isn't that enough proof? Besides: Wouldn't you do the same for Luna...? And you Harry, for Ginny?"  
  
They didn't answer, they didn't need to. Finally they had accepted that Hermione and Draco belonged together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day, rain was purring down, Hermione was resting on Draco's arms in the Room of Requirement yet again, watching through the window how the rain drops fell on the lake and the wetted the grass, the smell or wet earth entered through the open shield.  
  
"Draco, what are you so worried about?" Asked Hermione looking upwards at her boyfriends face  
  
"I'm scared" He said simply  
  
"What of? Your father... I don't think he'll bother us in a while. Voldemort? Well, that's a good reason to be scare of, all of us are, but we can let him ruin our happiness" She smiled, but somehow he looked more sad at the sight of this gesture.  
  
"Na, I'm not scared of him... I'm afraid of what I feel... 'Mione, I love you so much that is frightening, I mean, what if you get tired of me? I can't live without you now that I've hold you in my arms. What would I do if you dump me?"  
  
"Babe, listen to me... I would never, ever leave you! Even if I wanted to, I can, you've stolen my heart and I can't have it back"  
  
He smiled and kissed her sweetly. Outside rain was falling more heavily now, but neither of them realized, they were too busy cuddling each other, and imagining the wonderful future they had ahead of them, together, now that the rain had washed their troublesome past  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: So, there you go... I know it was short, but the last one was very very long and *sniff* nobody liked it *sniff*. Anyway, what did you think of this one?? Tell me!! Please? Pretty please?  
  
Now, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL WHO READ MY STORY, ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER!!! Really it was very nice of you to encourage me to keep writing and to improve my grammar and spelling (LOL) I love you guys!! Hope you like the rest of my stories! BYE!! ;o)  
  
PS: I may write an epilogue with the wedding or something like that, but only if many of you ask me to  
  
+ Draco's-tootsie23: Thanx!! Specially for the tip ;o)  
  
+ Deadburningflame: I now I've said tomorrow but, I0ve been really busy... I'm free now so I Start right away! Thanx for reviewing 


End file.
